Colleen
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in "Fever", Lana asks Clark to a St. Patrick's Day dance. Will he rise to the challenge of giving her a great night? r and r!
1. Pete Drops In

Colleen

DJ Dubois

January 2013

Notes: This story takes place following "Fever" in Season 2. The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Kent Farm—early March]

The western Kansas prairie still lingered under winter's chill on that day. While only a few splotches of white dotted the grasslands, the sun's light didn't do much to warm its denizens. A few songbirds whistled from their perches in anticipation of promised warmth.

Inside of the barn, Clark worked at his chores. While the fields didn't need work and the fences were okay for the moment, he wanted to make sure everything was done right for his parents. He'd already milked the cows and changed the stalls' hay in the span of five minutes. He'd insured that the tools were all back in place. Now he sipped deeply from a mug of coffee and set it back on the workbench to his left.

While it wasn't as good as the Talon's divinely-brewed java, it would have to do.

Especially with the thirty foot pile of hay bales reaching to the ceiling in front of him.

He eyed the pile and then the cup. _Is it the coffee, the work or who makes it? _He sighed wishing that money wasn't so tight so he could get over to the café more often….

…so a certain brunette barista could brew the magic nectar for him….

He shook his head recalling the attempted relationship from the previous fall. Their one and only date had flamed out over a red-k incident at a biker bar. Then she'd rejected his apology even if they were still friends. He'd tried to move on with Kyla Buckwater but that had ended badly. _Lana's still dealing with Whitney and Tina. I'll never get that chance. _He shut the door and made sure he was alone. Then he started into his work at super speed.

Almost like a spray of machine gun bullets, the hay bales flew up from his hand into the loft crashing into a heap there. For thirty seconds, this activity melted the pile away.

Then Clark sped up the stairs and into that area. At a pace that would've made Hermes jealous, he rapidly stacked the bales and took a deep breath. "That's done."

A creak came from the floorboards below.

His heart stopped. He could still hear Jonathan's lectures about being careful with his gifts. _I can't even use them at home? What gives? _He peered down toward the workbench to see Pete standing there

A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Hey, Pete! Be right there!" He started toward the stairs.

Pete gave his friend a smile to let the other know that things were cool. But the Secret had weighed on him as well. He always took great pains not to say too much to anyone about his plaid-clad friend. Still he agreed with Jonathan that sometimes Clark wasn't as careful as he might've been. "That's cool, Bro."

"But?" Clark could almost feel the lecture coming.

"Dude, I came in on your performance. What if Lex had seen you? Or Chloe? Or Lana? Love to see how'd you explain that one?" Pete supposed.

Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes. The constant threat of spies and peeping toms really irritated him to no end. He took a draught from his mug. "Pete, I made sure the door was closed. I was watching."

"I still snuck up on you. It only takes a second especially if they're sporting one of those meteor rocks," Pete reminded him. Then he relaxed. "Hey, umm…sorry about the hard line. I don't want anything happening." He observed Clark suffering through the coffee. "Not that great, huh?"

"It works." Clark assured him. "Gets me through chores."

"Yeah well…there's better stuff out there. Come on. I did some filing for Mom and earned a few extra bucks. Let's do some good coffee. After stacking that hay, you deserve it," Pete invited. "My treat."

"Pete, I can't…." Clark hedged not wanting his friends to go into dutch for him.

"Dude, it's okay. I invited you." Pete grinned. "Besides Lana looked like she needed some cheering up. Maybe you can score some points with her?"

Hearing that name made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly his inhibitions about money disappeared. _I can do that. At least I can be a friend! _ Clark grabbed his padded flannel shirt and followed Pete toward the latter's car.

Maybe in being a friend, he could accomplish something after all…..


	2. A Dance As Friends?

Chapter 2 [Talon—about twenty minutes later]

As was the case on most days after school, customers swamped the former theater. Waitresses distributed caffeinated bliss throughout the room. People talked about the business of the day and plans for the evening be those dinner, movies or just small talk.

Lana wiped the counter down with a heavy heart. Despite the passage of the previous four months, she still felt the pain over Whitney's death. She couldn't be alone in the Talon at night without feeling uneasy—as if Tina Greer was waiting for her. She didn't know if she and Henry Small were ever going to have a good father-daughter relationship. Living with the Sullivans was an adjustment for all parties concerned. And then there was Clark….

_Clark…._

She frowned and released a heavy heartfelt sigh. He'd been a source of personal upheaval over the past year. _What's going on with you, Clark? Why can't you tell me the truth? _She turned back to the press and foamed out another cappuccino. As she set it out on a serving platter, she noticed Michelle Patton, the head of Smallville High's social committee, tacking up a green flyer on the bulletin board. "Hi, Michelle!"

"Hey, Lana! Hope you don't mind if I announce the St. Patrick's Day Dance. I should've asked first," Michelle apologized.

"That's what the board's for. Sounds like a great idea!" Lana assured her as she read over the green paper. Then she saw something on the bottom. "A Colleen competition?"

"Uh huh. Kind of like the Homecoming Queen," Michelle explained. "We were going to do a Sadie Hawkins deal but this appealed more. Maybe you all might do some Irish motif here?"

"I'll have to ask Lex. Don't see why not," Lana supposed tentatively. She took a deep breath. _Who would ask me? And what is an 'Irish motif' anyhow? _She saw Lex approach the counter. "Speak of the Devil."

"Ouch. Hope that I'm not seen that way," the billionaire supposed with a smirk on his face. "What's going on?"

Lana motioned to the sign. "Michelle was just talking about the St. Patrick's Day dance at school. She mentioned us maybe doing an Irish motif here?"

"Just some food and maybe some streamers here? The committee would be glad to help put up some streamers and paper shamrocks here," Michelle offered.

Lex considered the notion as he received his usual coffee from Lana. "We could do a corned beef and cabbage sandwich special. Let me think some more on it. Meantime we could sell tickets here too. That work for starters?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I really appreciate it. Let me talk to the committee. See you both later." Michelle concluded before heading for the corner where several other teens sat awaiting her presence.

"Sorry, Lex. Didn't mean to throw that on you," Lana apologized sheepishly.

"I'm always open to new ideas, Lana. You know that," Lex reassured her. "Besides we can come up with some twists." He saw Clark and Pete walking in. "I think your best customer's here."

Lana allowed her partner a small smile. "I have a lot of customers, Lex. Part of why we make a profit." She turned to the two friends approaching her counter.

_What's with her? _Lex shook his head as he retreated to his usual corner. Whatever was brewing between his younger friends, he didn't want to be between them when it hit.

Pete stole a disapproving glance at Lex before greeting Lana, "Hey, Lana! I found our farm boy working in the barn. I figured you could upgrade his coffee supply." He grinned.

"Pete." Clark squirmed at the idea that his parents' choice of coffee wasn't good enough. "Hi, Lana. Looks busy."

"It's been that. Why have you been such a stranger?" she queried.

"We see each other at school. Figured you could use the space to deal with things," Clark explained while really feeling uncomfortable at that point. "I didn't want to intrude."

She smiled while feeling herself relax. She also deduced that money was tight around the farm but wouldn't say it there. "You don't intrude, Clark. I enjoy your insight on things. Want your usuals?"

"That would be great. Thanks," Pete accepted while handing her a five for both drinks. "Tell you what, Clark. I'll let you two talk. Bring 'em over when you're done." He saw the green flyer and motioned toward it with his eyes. Then he headed for a table.

Clark saw the sign and sighed. "Another dance?"

"They didn't have anything for Valentine's Day. I think it's a great idea myself. I just need to find _someone _to go with," she informed him while placing an emphasis on 'someone' to drop a hint. "Have anyone in mind, Clark?"

He really wanted to ask her. He wanted that second chance oh so bad. Still he hedged. "I'm still dealing with things after Kyla's death. I know it's really soon after finding out about Whitney."

She nodded silently for a second. "You're right, Clark."

"I am?" He stared at her.

"Both of us need time before we launch into something else." She shrugged and made the drinks in question. "Thanks for being so considerate."

"Oh." He took the drinks and started to turn away. The pangs of rejection and frustration stabbed at his heart. Although he maintained a brave poker face, he cried still more tears on the inside.

She cleared her throat. "We could go as _friends_, Clark. That sound good to you?"

He stopped cold and did a double take. "You mean you'd go with me?"

"If we go as friends, there are no expectations. Maybe we can help each other." She grinned at him. "We are friends, _aren't we?_"

He quirked the right eyebrow puzzledly. "Sure but…"

"Well then it should be great!" Lana smirked at him. "Just promise me that we'll have fun."

He nodded without hesitation. Of course he wanted to be with her. Even under the guise of simple friendship, being with her propelled his spirits higher and higher. _I have to make up for that last mess! _"I'll make sure of it."

"I'll try to make sure there aren't any problems," she teased. "You do have quite the track record with dates, Clark."

He winced. "It'll be fun. We'll have a blast." He rubbed her shoulder. "Count on that." He locked eyes with hers. "_I promise._"

She felt his anxiety but also recognized _Amor's _fire burning within his eyes. She felt herself relaxing knowing that her invitation would be well served to them both. "That's the spirit. We'll talk about it." She saw Pete and Lex watching the whole deal from their vantage points. "I think Pete needs his coffee. Thanks, Clark."

"No…Thank you, Lana." He smiled and took the coffee cups before heading back to the table in question.

She smiled at Lex before taking the serving platter and dishing up more java for her patrons. Then she resumed her duties. As she did so, her eyes would often alight on the Plaid Farm Boy. While her head told her that it was a 'friends deal', her heart wouldn't hear of it.

The dance, it seemed, was on once more between them…..

Clark kept his eyes focused on the table ahead of him. His heart tugged at his feet, urging him back in the other direction. Still he knew he now had his chance. _Maybe we can be the kind of friends that we need to be. We're still friends. Why not have that?_

His heart stopped for a beat sending an icy stab wound through his middle. _Because we want more, you Moron! You love her. Show her._

He rolled his eyes before pressing on. He reached his destination where Pete watched carefully. He grinned like a cat who was sizing up a fat canary for breakfast. "It isn't like that, Pete."

"Isn't like _what_?" Pete accepted his mug. "Looks to me like you've got another _date _with Lana. Dude, you're like a cat with _multiple lives_!"

"Pete, it isn't like that." Clark took a draught of his Muse's gift to his soul. "She wants to go as friends."

Pete sniggered. "Oh yeah…_right."_

"Pete, I blew it before," Clark protested.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Even when Fate hands Clark Kent the ball _again_, he still doesn't get it. Look, leave it to me. We'll do a double date and…."

"Pete, I can handle it." Clark affirmed not wanting to push his heart's desire any further than either he or she was comfortable with at the moment.

The jock shrugged. "Okay. Gave you your chance. Just think on it. Okay?" He finished his mug. "If you need a ride back, let me know. Gotta split. Chloe needs me at the _Torch_." He stood up. "Just think on what I said, okay?" He rubbed his friend's shoulder supportively. "You just got a gift. Don't blow it." With that, he headed out the door toward his parked car on the next corner.

Clark let out a deep breath. _So many other guys could be better for her than I am. And yet she wants to be with me even as a friend? How did I get a second chance?_

"They're hard to figure out, aren't they?"

Clark glanced up to see Lex watching him. "We're friends, Lex. I just told Pete that."

"Maybe we could get Chloe to quote you on that?" The billionaire eyed the abandoned chair across from his younger friend. "Mind if I join you?"

"You going to tell me I should put the full court press on Lana too?" Clark supposed moodily. "After what happened the last time, I don't want to push her."

Lex shrugged. "And you're absolutely right, Clark."

The Kryptonian stared at the other man. "I would've expected you to say go for it."

Lex smiled gently. "I would but we've had this discussion already. You both are weighing the situation properly. Romance's great spires often rise from Friendship's solid foundations. Treasure that. Have a great night with Lana. Maybe you might learn from your mistakes before."

Clark finished his cup and set it down on the table. "Any advice?"

Lex smirked. "Just keep going the way you are, Clark. Be a gentleman and don't try to hit the ball out of the park. Slow and steady wins the race." He reached into his blazer. "In fact…." He set a pair of emerald tickets on the table. "I'm clearing the road for you."

"Lex, I can't…." Clark started to decline.

"Clark, I'm not looking for strings or laying any expectations on either of you. It's okay. Look, I want my business partner and my best friend to have a good time. You both have been through Hell over this year." Lex waved the tickets in the air in front of the Flannel King. "I think of it as an _investment_. At worst, I did a good deed. At best…well…." His blue eyes sparkled with warmth. "At best I've given you both something to build on."

"Lex, we don't know…." Clark hedged.

Lex shook his head. "As much as I like the courteousness, promise me you won't lie to yourself. You love her. Despite what happened with Kyla, I know that. So do most of the people around you both. Just let your heart show you the way." He signaled to Lana.

"How's it going, Guys? Need a pair of refills?" she supposed. She'd heard some of the conversations but remained involved in her duties.

"Of course. Thanks, Lana," Lex expressed as she filled the cups.

She noticed the two tickets sitting beside Clark's place. "Are those what I think they are? They don't go on sale until tomorrow!"

"Being me has its perks." Lex sipped saucily on his refilled cup. "I gave a donation and procured the first two passes. Call it a gift for a good cause for two _great friends_."

"I'm not making it any more than that. Honest," Clark declared while trying to maintain a good front.

_Liar! _His own heart protested.

_Like that's what we REALLY want?_ Her heart scoffed at that thought herself.

They glanced at each other. With their hearts busting out of the restraints, they could feel the mutual vibes coursing between each other.

Her left hand whispered across the back of his right one alighting there comfortably. She smiled reassuringly at him. "It is okay to care, Clark. I know you do." She let her own pupils dance into his.

For a full minute their glances intertwined. Their souls danced; each half that they represented completing each other in a mystical union.

For the first time since that hellish night in the biker bar, they felt satiated….They felt complete….

Friends they might've been in name. But they knew they completed each other.

She caught her breath and cleared her throat. She nodded to them both before heading to another table.

Lex smirked.

"What?" Clark queried in exasperation.

The billionaire shrugged. "Nothing. I just saw everything I needed to see." He picked up the tickets and stuffed them in his friend's shirt pocket. "Relax, Clark. It's going to be okay. Wait and see."

Clark gulped to himself. Despite his gifts, he felt vulnerable and naked. Granted he had the most complete best female friend in the universe…..

….his chestnut haired Muse….

...even if his head was thicker than his skin under the yellow sun….

Still he vowed to himself that he would have a foolproof plan….not to score extra points…but rather…just to keep it simple….to keep it _real_.

"Just go with it, Clark." Lex advised. "You'll be fine." He checked his watch. "I'll give you a ride back."

Clark saw it was five. "I'd appreciate that, Lex. Thanks." Of course he could make the run in seconds but figured not to risk his cover. He shot Lana a warm smile of affirmation before departing with the billionaire.

Lana felt her own heart lightening. She set the coffee pot on its warming rest and allowed herself a big smile.

It was good to be friends…even if both sides wanted more…..


	3. Sage Advice

Chapter 3 [Way Home—Fifteen minutes later][A/N: Yoda and Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm]

As Lex's Ferrari sped over the blacktop, Clark gazed up at the stars. He often did the same thing from his Loft of course….

Peering through his telescope at them often calmed him. He'd felt a pull from the heavens as if calling him home….

…which even if he didn't know where that was _exactly_, his place of origin lay amongst them….

Unfortunately that knowledge couldn't help him with his latest Earthbound dilemma. Somehow Lana had blessed him with a second chance at a date albeit a friendly one. He tapped his fingers against the leather armrest on the door. He strained to keep a placid look on his face even if his heart beat like a jackhammer.

_We got a date with her! We got a date with her! _his heart sang with joy. Friendship, to that organ it seemed, was only a way station to its bigger goal.

Still his head fretted with how she'd handle the Secret. Could they be together if she didn't know?

Worse how would the Parents react to her knowing?

That thought induced a heavy gulp in his throat.

Lex glanced at him knowingly. Despite the other's attempt to cover his feelings, the billionaire understood the stakes. He'd spent enough hours in the mansion's library instructing Clark in sacking the Quarterback and winning the fair Miss Lang's heart.

Clark of course always took the higher road….

_That's another reason we're different. _Lex executed a hard left turn onto Route 90 and jarred his passenger from the reverie in process. "Already doubting yourself, are you? Come on, Clark. She picked you out, remember?"

"That's easy for you to say, Lex. She wants to go as _friends_," Clark retorted with equal parts of frustration and wonder.

"After what's been going on, Clark, the matter is _she wants you around_. She's given you an opportunity to prove yourself. Relax. She won't bite," Lex advised. "Let me worry about the Talon arrangements. You get the date stuff."

"Easy for you. You call a caterer. If it doesn't work out, you move on. I fumble again and I lose," Clark presumed as they turned into the farm.

"I have news for you." Lex parked the car in front of the yellow farmhouse. He sucked down his impatience and frankly resentment over the teen's latest comment. "I actually have failed at such things. I've also told Lana that one has to be prepared for such things to fail. But don't blind yourself to the chance that it will succeed either."

"Bet you have some hot literary quote for that too?" Clark wondered.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Lex quipped with a smirk on his face.

"Lincoln? Shakespeare?" Clark assumed.

"_Star Wars _actually. That Yoda guy was quite the teacher. Maybe we can pull some rabbits out too," Lex clarified. "Just think over what didn't work before. Consider why Lana wants you around. Tweak your strategy." He pressed a button on his armrest unlocking the passenger door. "You screwed up. But you've been trying. She knows that. I know that. Acknowledge that for yourself, Clark." He rubbed his friend's arm. "If you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Lex. I'll keep that in mind. Take care!" the farm boy acknowledged with a smile as he got out. "Thanks for the ride back."

"Any time, Clark. Any time," Lex replied before shifting into gear and driving away back down the dirt driveway toward the main road.

_Just consider for myself. Yeah right. _Clark sighed as he tromped up the stairs and into the house. His mind swam with potential details and concerns about the dance and Lana in general. _Best keep it low key for the parents. _"Mom? Dad? Sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay, Clark! Dinner's not going to be ready for another fifteen minutes!" Martha assured him from the counter. She chopped away on some cucumbers for the evening salad. She also had an eye on the oven from which the scent of cooking chicken wafted throughout the area. "I've got chicken pot pie tonight."

"Sounds awesome, Mom." Clark grinned. No matter how down he got about things in the world, his mother's cooking could always pick his spirits up. "I was talking with Pete and Lana at the Talon. We ran over a little."

"That's okay, Clark." Jonathan smiled at his son. "Barn looks great. You got your chores done." He studied the younger man's face. Despite the latter's attempts to appear upbeat, something was up. "Is there something you want to ask about?"

"Nothing happened in town, did it?" she wondered.

"No. Nothing happened." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing earth shattering anyhow."

Jonathan chuckled. "So something _minor _happened then. Son, did it involve your abilities?"

"No, Dad." Clark shrugged. "There's this St. Patrick's Day dance at school. Lana kind of asked me to go as friends."

"As…friends." Jonathan nodded and considered _that _particular notion.

"I think it's a nice idea," she chimed in while pulling the pot pie from the oven and setting it on a wire rack to cool off. "You all have had quite a year. It might be good for both of you. You've both been so down since we found out about Whitney and Kyla."

"Yeah well, death kind of does that." Clark turned the faucet and washed his hands. "I've been making sure that Kyla's okay. I know she'd want me to be happy. Whitney wants the same for Lana. That's true wherever they are."

"When you love someone, that's what's important," she concurred.

"Besides there won't be pressure on you this time," Jonathan added. "Just stay away from the red meteors and you should be fine. We trust your judgment."

"Focus on her, Clark. Make sure she has a good time. Okay?" Martha reminded him. "Help me with the table?"

"Sure, Mom. Lex told me to keep it simple. I was thinking of some dinner places…." Clark started.

"Maybe you can ask Lana what she wants?" she suggested. "It's both your experiences."

Jonathan was going to say something else but thought better of it. _Just don't reveal yourself, Clark! _

She turned back to her preparations content in the feeling that her son would think through the details before launching into the endeavor as a whole.

Clark meantime set the table. He still felt nervous but at least his friends were behind him. His parents supported the endeavor. Maybe it could work out after all.

And with that, the ground in his mind lay fertile for a plan to sprout forth…..


	4. Some opposition and Clana to the Rescue!

Chapter 4

[_Torch _Offices—Next Morning Before Homeroom]

As the clock ticked down the minutes prior to school's start for the day, most students finished their breakfasts, were on the bus already or driving toward that destination. They didn't want to mess with Mr. Reynolds' detention policy to say the least.

Determined to beat the story to the punch, Chloe had made it in by 6:15. Now her fingers typed away on her keyboard. Her eyes scanned through the emails. She imbibed hot hazelnut java from the oversized tankard to her right. She'd seen a few posters for the 'Colleen Dance' at the Talon and in the school's halls a few minutes before. _Mr. Reynolds wants a good write up? Okay…_ She decided to interview a few students and write a noteworthy feature for the paper.

The tankard delivered more hazelnut relief to her caffeinated driven need. It eased her own doubts about the dance.

_Wish that Clark hadn't bailed on me last Spring. Like he'd go with me? _She exhaled deeply and scratched her head. She'd dealt with having Clark around as friends. Still, even with the previous summer's tryst with Jimmy Olson in Metro, she wanted more herself. _Lana and I agreed though that we'd all be friends. _

A knock came from the door.

She turned to see her housemate peering in at her. "Hey, Lana. What's up?" She grinned for the latter in greeting. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I heard the shower. Needed to get that Dickens finished anyhow for English," Lana assured her. "That and the coffee perking. You do know how to pick that coffee."

"Most important stuff of the day," Chloe concurred with a hefty gulp from her source. "I was going to email Michelle Patton about this dance. Did you talk with our most illustrious social coordinator at the Talon per chance?"

"I did. She gave Lex and me some ideas for some St. Patrick's Day things," Lana revealed. "Maybe you might do something with that stuff we learned in World Civ last semester?"

Recalling the early Irish snooze fest, the reporter supposed, "I'll try and liven it up. Meantime any one on the charming Miss Lang's radar?"

"Radar? For what?" Lana wondered. She stiffened perhaps more than she meant to.

While the other girl didn't say anything, Chloe could see the discomfort clearly written across her face. "For a _date_? For moving on beyond Clark?"

Lana sighed. "Chloe, I was going to tell you but…."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Great. After we all agreed that we were going to be friends and that's it, he asked you out."

"Chloe, it's not like that! I asked him to go with me as friends. He's still hurting after Kyla's death. You know how much he's been sulking in the barn since then. And I'm dealing with Whitney."

"Lana, you really need to move on…." Chloe groused with an obvious note of jealousy.

"Sorry, Chloe, I figured you be happy that there's no pressure on either him or me," Lana cut her off. "It's not about you."

The reporter shook her head. "No I guess it isn't. I suppose Clark's fretting over it? Given what happened the last time…."

"I just want to forget that whole deal. That's why I wanted to just go with him as a friend. All right? Excuse me," Lana concluded before taking off.

_Figures. _Chloe frowned as she set back to work on her computer. Even if her friends let her down, her coffee and news never did…..

Lana stalked up the stairs and toward her locker. "Wish she'd understand! Why can't she be happy for us?" She wiped away a few tears of rejection and disappointment from her eyes. She unlocked the padlock and slowly eased the door open. For a second, she stared at the books therein.

Granted she was an honor student. She'd been a cheerleader. Those things came easy.

Why didn't everything else fit together? Why couldn't people just go along with what she wanted?

Why couldn't Chloe understand?

Why couldn't Clark just be straight forward?

Hell—why couldn't she just admit that she wanted more from Clark than 'simple friendship'?

_Am I doomed to be That Girl on the Magazine Cover? _Lana collected herself and started pulling books from her locker. She slid them into her backpack and zipped it shut. Then she closed the metal door.

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark queried with concern. He approached her cautiously almost sensing the skittishness in her demeanor.

She allowed her Plaid Knight to embrace her. She melted away into the soft warmth of the protective flannel. "Sorry. I am now…." She glanced into his eyes.

"Is this about the dance? Lana…." he started.

"No! Clark Kent, you _are not _backing out on me! We are going and that's final," she insisted.

He stepped back; the impact of her response jarred even his super enhanced physiology. _What got her going like this? _Still he didn't let her see his reaction. He set his jaw and determined to be strong for her no matter what. "Okay…can we talk later?" Seeing her concern, he put his hands up defensively. "I just wanted to ask you for some input."

She appreciated his concern and for being open to her point of view. "Maybe come by the Talon later? Think your folks would be open to you helping me with some decorating a couple of days before?"

"Can't see why not," he agreed. "Let me ask them first. I still don't know how to jig."

"Neither do I, Clark. It's okay. We'll figure out what works for us," she assured him with a big smile and a special sparkle in her eyes for him. She let the smoothness of her palm run over the back of his hand as they headed into the room and toward another day at Smallville High…..


	5. A Proposal for Simplicity

Chapter 5 [Talon—after school]

Clark sat in his corner booth following the odyssey of learning. Although not much was said, he felt Chloe stewing from across the room in Biology and English. He didn't even look in her direction. As with Lana, he didn't get it.

They were just going as friends…so what was the big deal? At least that's what his head was telling him….

His heart protested, _You know why Chloe's so ticked off! She knows! Why can't you get it? _

His cup yielded yet another warm mochanated draught to his parched lips. He scribbled a few notes on a piece of notebook paper and pondered his next move. He had ordered a pink corsage for his lady fair. He had a few options for dinner all set. Transportation eluded him though….farm truck? Ask her to drive? Or suck it up and ask Lex for a limo?

_Go big! You want to impress her! _his heart urged wanting to go for the slam dunk.

_Don't scare her off. You need her friendship! _his head countered.

"You're certainly focused on that, Clark. Any more so and you'd burn a whole through that paper."

He glanced up to see Dr. Helen Bryce watching him. "Dr. Bryce! Sorry I didn't see you. Can I help you?" He almost jumped out of his seat.

"It's okay," she assured him. "I'm meeting Lex here in a couple of minutes. What's this about?" Especially given what she'd discovered from his blood sample, she didn't want him getting too antsy.

"Lana asked me to take her to the St. Patrick's Day dance as friends. I have a few options for things to run by her. Just trying to be considerate," he answered.

Helen leaned over his shoulder and skimmed his chicken scratch. She deciphered it as best she could. She took a thoughtful sip of her own coffee as her mind weighed his points.

"What do you think so far?" he wondered nervously.

She smiled. "It sounds very nice for a friendly outing. Since you're not dating in the official sense, you won't want to go too far overboard. You don't want to push her."

"Nope. I care…but I agreed to keep it as friends." He exhaled deeply.

As with the other patrons around them, the intern could clearly see that his feelings ran deeper than that. "Does she know how you feel, Clark?"

He shrugged morosely. "We care but we wanted to build things up slowly. Keep your fingers crossed?"

"Sure. Be glad to," Helen agreed as she saw her own boyfriend enter the café. "Hi, Lex!"

"Hi, Helen. How was your day?" Lex hugged her closely and pecked her cheek affectionately. He knew that the gossips were already insinuating things about him and her. Frankly he could've cared less. At the moment, Helen and Clark were at the center of his concern.

"Great! Had a few happy patients. Didn't drop kick anyone. You didn't run into any meter maids, did you?" she teased him.

The billionaire smirked saucily in response. "Nope. Left my 9-Iron at home. Ready for some great coffee?"

"Always," she concurred. "I'll go order." She motioned toward Clark. "Good luck with that, Clark. You've got some great ideas there." With that, she headed for the counter.

Lex smiled. "Now that's what you need to have with Lana, Clark. No pressure. You don't care about what other think. Just respect each other. Let's see what you've got there." He pointed to the notes. "Mind?"

"No. That's fine. I wanted to have some ideas ready for Lana when she gets free. She asked me to talk to her about ideas," Clark relented while handing over the chicken scratch to his friend. Then he kicked out the other chair.

"Thanks, Clark." Lex slid into the chair and skimmed the notes. He chuckled at a few things. Mostly though, his smile grew by leaps and bounds. Then he handed the sheet back to Clark. "It's a great start. You going to talk with Lana?"

The farm boy glanced toward the counter to see the assistant manager in question bouncing around between orders. "When she gets a chance. She asked me to meet her here."

Lex nodded. "You might have to wait for a bit. At least though you're willing to talk with her." He noted some hesitancy in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Clark sighed. "Chloe was upset this morning when she found out."

"I see." Lex knew that Clark and Chloe had a history. He had noticed the reporter's feelings toward his friend during their interview at the mansion before the thieves had phased into the area. "We talked about love and risk, right?"

"Right," Clark recalled.

"She took the risk and lost out." Lex saw his friend stiffen and put his hands up defensively. "If you want this situation with Lana to go anywhere, you're going to have to let Chloe deal with her feelings. If she can get over them and still be friends, fine. If not, well…that's how it goes. Opportunities, Clark, can come with a cost. Question is what's more important? Chloe's hurt feelings? Or Lana's love? You have to make that decision." He took a long look at the counter again to emphasize his point. After fifteen seconds, he turned back to Clark. "I know which way I'd go. Just my two cents." He smirked. "Coffee's on me today. Don't worry about it. I'd wish you luck but you don't need it." He got up and walked to join Helen at her booth across the room.

_I don't need it? Yeah right. Wish things would work out for me that way…. _He pulled out a copy of _Tale of Two Cities _and began reading for the next day's English class.

At least that way, he could keep his mind off of his situation for a minute…..

[An hour later]

Lana checked her watch and set her serving platter down behind the counter. The day's rush had overwhelmed a normal Tuesday's load by leaps and bounds. Having Sky call in sick after saying she'd be late didn't help. She spent the entire time rushing about the café fulfilling the customers' needs.

Admittedly Chloe's words earlier that day didn't help.

And then there was Michelle's idea about Irish recipes for St. Patrick's Day. What would be those ideas? Was it fair to expect Lex to cater in that stuff?

_Why can't this be easier? _She knew she would have to speak with Lex about the holiday stuff. As for Chloe, she'd felt the blonde reporter's stewing in their classes together. Several times a glare had been forthcoming as well. She set her jaw. _She'll just need to deal with it. _

Miranda, her best waitress, came over and noted, "Boss, you know Clark is waiting for you, right?"

Lana's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no! How long's he been here?"

"He's been reading over there for at least an hour and a half. You're due for a break. Go over and chat for a few minutes. I can keep this going while you do that," Miranda urged.

"Thanks, Miri." Lana poured a couple of coffees and walked out toward where her plaid knight scuffled over the literary cobblestones. She beat herself up for neglecting him.

_How could you? We wait for him and you do this? _Her heart wasn't about to let up.

_We've got a job to do. If anyone understands that, it's Clark. _Her head held its own.

_Yeah we'll remind you about that! _the heart sulked.

She frowned while approaching the table. Her feet felt like lead weights. She could see he was engrossed with the book. "Some read, huh?"

Despite his Kryptonian constitution, he almost jumped in his chair. "Lana, hi. Saw you were busy and didn't want to disturb you." He held up the paperback. "Figured I'd get some homework done."

"Those revolutionaries are something, aren't they?" she replied. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I had someone call in and the crowd…."

He grinned and put up his hand to cut her off. "Part of being friends with the best assistant manager in town. I know what to expect when you're here. Part of you being you. You're really dedicated."

_Wow. Where did that come from? How could I have missed that? _She set the coffees down on the table. "I understand if you have to go…"

"My folks are okay. I got ahead on the chores this morning. Besides I worked through some ideas for our night together," he assured her while handing her the paper.

"Lex coached you?" she supposed.

He eyed the booth where the billionaire and doctor still sat talking to each other. "Lex and Dr. Bryce both suggested we talk. Those are my ideas. Some of them are kind of lame but I didn't know how fancy you wanted to get." He shrugged anxiously.

She rubbed the back of his right hand. "I don't need fancy, Clark. We just need to enjoy ourselves. Keep it simple. The rest of it will take care of itself. Now let's see what we have here." She considered his bullet points and chicken scratch. Several times she switched between sage nods and humorous giggles.

He frowned. _Great. I blew it. She's laughing at me._

She set the paper down on the polished wooden surface and fixed her coffee. "You've really been giving this a lot of thought. I like it. Want to know what I want?"

"What?" he queried.

"Remember when you brought me the pizza?" She looked around the room recalling his attempt at an apology on a rainy night during the previous fall. "I wasn't ready to listen to you. Funny how Tina changed things."

"I paraded Kyla in front of you too, Lana. I shouldn't have compared you both," he admitted.

"I was honored to know that you think I'm great like that," she declared. "Anyhow I'm ready for that reset now. If you want to get that same pizza for us, I'll do the drinks."

"Sounds like a plan." He checked off on the pizza option. "Still need someone to help around here the day before? I can help with streamers and stuff if you need it."

"That would be very much appreciated." She let her eyes shine into his in gratitude for his offer. "Other than that, we're set."

"We are?" he queried. His mind had about twenty other questions for her.

"Life just needs to be simpler. Don't you think?" she supposed. "Let's try and make that way for each other."

"Okay," he relented half-truthfully. He wished he could tell her the Secret.

"I know you're extra special in more ways than one. I guess I'll just have to trust that you'll tell me how much so in your own time." She took a deep breath from the effort it took for her to say that.

"Thanks, Lana." He let his own eyes shine into hers as his own token of thanks.

Even as the crowd passed around the table and milled there, the couple were in their own world. And that was the way they liked it…


	6. Clark's Preparations and Hopes

Chapter 6 [A Week Later]

The rest of that week passed uneventfully. After a brief spat of freezing rain, temperatures moderated over that weekend. The sun's renewed warmth stirred people out of the winter doldrums.

Accordingly preparations for the dance proceeded full steam ahead at the Talon and school. The social committee decorated the gym and hired a DJ. Tickets sold like hotcakes. The Crows took their formal wear to Taylor's Cleaners for cleaning and pressing prior to the big event. Restaurant reservations filled up across Lowell County.

All, it seemed, favored the party goer. Other things though needed a nudge…..

[Kent Farm]

Fresh off of lining the stalls with hay and feeding the stock, Clark sat at the dining room table with his laptop. He studied every site he could click on related to Irish culture and food. After several false leads, he'd stumbled across a mother load of information and scribbled notes to that effect.

He determined to prove himself to Lana…..

Still corned beef, cabbage, lamb stew and Irish stew didn't seem to be appealing to Smallville's residents.

He sulked. "Wish this was more exciting."

"What is?" Martha queried from the counter. She was waiting by the oven with her insulated mitts covering her hands. "You've been working on that research for a couple of days now. New paper at school?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that important. Since Chloe's still on the outs with us, I wanted to give Lana a hand with researching Irish food options for the Talon. This stuff doesn't seem like the other kids'll want it." He sniffed blueberries in the air. "What are you baking? Smells great."

She beamed while opening the oven and removing a metal baking pan from there. She set it on the wire rack to cool off before removing her mitts. "Part of your list, I imagine, Sweetie. They're blueberry scones." She took a spatula from the drawer and began loosening the pastries from their metallic resting places.

"I don't think we've had those," he noted while trying to recall any such instances.

"We have but I've never made them before. Figured I'd try something new," she supposed. "What have you come up with?"

"Don't think people are going to want lamb stew and cabbage, Mom," he lamented while feeling like a failure. He handed over the list to her.

She scanned the paper and handed it back to him. "It doesn't sound so bad to me. Corned beef makes an excellent sandwich. If it's a cold day, people will snap up that stew. Soda bread's good. And the scones are a nice choice." She began popping the desserts in question onto a plate. "Have confidence in yourself, Clark."

"Wish I could come up with something better though," he groused.

"Lex can get caterers to handle these things, Clark. In fact, that's why I'm making these scones. He's asked me to bake several batches for the Talon. I wanted to experiment a bit." She smiled. "Anything to help out." She poured a couple of coffees. "Let sit for a minute. I want to talk with you."

"What did I do?" he worried.

"You're fine." She sat across from him at the table. "I'm planning an Irish themed dinner myself. I was going to do it on St. Patrick's Day. But since you and Lana are going to the dance, maybe we could all do it the day before? She's invited to join us of course."

"I can ask her. Mom, I don't want to pressure her though," he reminded her.

"She's eaten over here before, Clark. It wouldn't seem any different except that maybe you both are changing?" She sipped on her coffee to let him consider those words. "You both have a history from last fall. Maybe you're both growing up? Clark, your Dad and I have discussed these things. You're getting older. We can't keep you in a cage here. You can't cage yourself here. You have to let your feelings be known."

"But I can't just go spilling my secrets either," he pointed out. "Dad told me not to tell Lana after the twisters! I can't go against him."

"I appreciate that. I'm not saying to tell Lana yet. However I hope you can tell her someday. You need to find someone to share your gifts with. Life's too hard to go on by yourself," she advised. "Your Dad only wants to protect you. That's why he gets so defensive."

"And having Lana over will help? You know how he gets," he pointed out.

She wanted to remind him about having patience. Still she knew Clark had a point. "You saw how he was around Kyla and her grandfather? Your Dad's willing to give people a chance. They just have to work with us too. I think we all have to get used to the fact that you're going to want to date. If you're going to live like a human then this is part of it."

"If I can get used to it? It's a big enough for me to deal with," he declared while dealing with feelings of being overwhelmed. He finished his coffee. "I'm going to Lex's. Figured I'd pass along some suggestions."

"Just a minute." She took four scones from the plate and set them in a big plastic baggie. "See how he likes those if you would? Thanks, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." He kissed her cheek before super speeding out of sight.

She chuckled to herself while finishing her own drink. Then she got back to work.

Her baby was definitely growing up…and with that, more challenges awaited…..

[Luthor Mansion]

Lex sat at his desk reviewing the latest stock projections with a studious eye. His overseas ventures needed revising. Closer to home, LexCorp picked up steam as prices rose on its stock internationally. He'd definitely would need to keep pressing forward on those endeavors.

And the Talon continued to produce on a much smaller level. It held its own despite the challenges surrounding a small town café. Promotions helped greatly. Holiday related business surged profits further. If Lana succeeded in her mission to get the old theater going, it would help further.

Speaking of holiday endeavors, he needed to speak to the caterer in Metro about St. Patrick's Day. He shared Clark's concerns about the town's reactions to traditional Irish pub fare. Yet he'd promised the teens he'd try. He trusted the caterers to produce something of interest.

"Lex?" Clark queried from the door.

The billionaire glanced up from his work to find the teen watching him from the hallway door. Despite multimillion dollar state of the art security and a staff surrounding him, it never ceased to amaze him how his friend could just appear and disappear like a will-o-wisp. "Clark, come in. What brings you to my neck of the woods today?"

"Scones from Mom and some ideas," Clark replied with a smile as his boots clomped across the varnished wooden floors. "You seem busy."

"Always working and thinking, Clark. Never too busy though for friends especially when they're aiding my collaborations. Please take a seat. I'll have Smithers bring us some coffee, butter and jelly for the scones." Lex got on his phone and made the request. Then he hung up and handed his visitor a fine blue China plate. "The best for company and your mother's creations."

"She definitely has the touch." Lex admired a scone. "You must've brought 'em right over. They're still warm. All the better for us. You mentioned ideas?"

"Food ideas. I did some research online. You probably already have that covered though," Clark noted with a bit of inferiority complex in his voice.

"I trust Rutworth's in Granville. Let's see what you have though," Lex urged pleasantly while motioning with his hand. "What did I tell you about putting yourself down?" He accepted the paper from his friend and studied it. "If it's anything like your dinner ideas, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Meal planner. Event organizer. Yeah that's me," Clark lamented. "I just want it to be perfect for Lana."

Lex shook his head in admiration. "There's more than food here. I see music and ambiance." He nodded in admiration. "You definitely have a future in this, Clark, if farming doesn't work out."

"Wish I could say the same. Rutworth's probably thinking the same thing," Clark declared.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen?" the elderly English butler excused himself. "Your coffee and spreads as requested. May I be of further service?"

"This is great, Smithers. Thank you," Lex expressed to the balding older gentleman in the starched black suit. After the other had left, he continued, "Everything in its place." He took a butter knife and cut a scone in half. Then he spread some butter on it and sampled the creation. "Mmmm! Oh that's good. Your mother never ceases to amaze me."

"She's got the touch all right." Clark admired her handiwork as well. Then he chased it with the coffee. "You think this can work?"

"I predict success on all fronts. You've certainly come a long way in the past year, Clark. This is some plan. Heck with just the streamers. I'll order some tablecloths and place settings. I can get a deal on them from my supplier. Meantime you got your suit ready for Friday?" Lex complimented.

"It's at the cleaners. I'll pick up the corsage on Friday. Lana requested a private pizza dinner for the two of us," Clark informed him.

"Since that's what the lady wants, you get it for her," Lex concurred. "I'm sure she has quite the plan for you both too."

"My parents have invited her to dinner on Thursday. Can you get coverage for the Talon that night?" Clark informed him.

"That's a surprise but maybe your Dad's coming around?" Lex presumed. "Don't worry, Clark. I'll get Miranda to do it. I'm in the process of hiring a new waitress after what happened the other day."

"I'd like Lana to be a little less overwhelmed. If I didn't have so many chores, I'd offer to help," Clark told his friend.

"I know. Your help on Thursday before dinner will be great. Trust in yourself, Clark. It'll work out," Lex advised sagely. "Meantime relax and enjoy another scone. Your Mom should open her own shop. These would be a hit."

"That's Mom for you." Clark relaxed at his friend's bidding. His mind slipped away for a second.

_He saw a darkened area with a table covered with a white cloth. In its center, a single white candle burned brightly._

_Lana smiled at him as she rubbed his shoulders with her delicate hands. Her cheek nuzzled against his softly. _

_He felt his breath catch in his throat. Surprise and Pleasure, it seemed, had stolen his voice. _

_He definitely could see Lana's face in candlelight; her every feature accentuated by the flickering light. Her eyes sparkled. Her brilliant white smile caught the nuances of the flame._

_He was definitely enraptured by the sight of his Lady Fair…._

_She leaned closer to him and bade, "Kiss me, Clark…"._

_His dream self didn't refuse. He locked lips with her and felt the energy flow between them._

_She grinned at him. "Told you, Clark. We can love each other…."._

"Clark?" Lex queried.

The visitor didn't answer. He grinned absently. His eyes remained glazed over. His attention firmly in the dreamscape.

Lex let Clark have his moment. Then he shook the younger man back into reality. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Clark shook his head while collecting himself. "Lex? For a minute, I was…."

"Let me guess. You were having a Lana fantasy? Hopefully nothing over PG. I wouldn't want your Boy Scout image tarnished yet," Lex gibed good naturedly.

"Lex, come on. I'd never do anything like that to her," Clark insisted.

"Of course not." He allowed his visitor the privacy of his own love-driven dream. From what Clark had produced over the past two weeks related to this venture, his feelings were certainly bearing fruit. Lex determined to bolster his friend's enthusiasm. "Love is a wonderful thing, Clark. Let it run its course."

Clark leaned back in the soft chair and mused over his friend's words. How he hoped he could do that…..

Could Love be kind? That was the great mystery indeed…..


	7. Dinner at the Kents

Chapter 7 [Two Days Later—Kent Farm]

Lana pulled to a stop in front of the Kents' farmhouse. Her mind swam with the details concerning the next day's activities. The food and decorations had gone up without a hitch at the Talon. She couldn't believe the tablecloths and candles from Lex. She gathered that the caterers would be there in the morning. Her dress hung on its hook in her bedroom closet. She'd go to the hairdressers' shop right after school to get her chocolate brown tresses and nails done.

The Colleen competition though daunted her. Although she'd entered at Clark's insistence, she really didn't feel she had a chance…..

…not against several of the current cheerleaders and Miffy Trudeau, SHS's own beauty queen….

_This is going to stink. Can I really hang with those girls? _Her mind flashed back to the _Time _cover again. _I have to be more than that! I just have to be! _She saw Clark grinning to her in her mind's eye buoying up her spirits.

_I'm his Colleen…That should be enough for me! _She straightened herself and smiled warmly at the secure feeling. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the blazer. She determined that she would put on a good impression and make her Plaid Knight proud.

Meantime Martha inspected the kitchen, dining and living rooms with a practiced eye. She'd spent the day cleaning every nook and cranny for their dinner. That was in between making the shepherd's pie and salad which sat on the counter in their respective containers. She checked the apple cider mulling on the stove. "How's the table?"

Clark inspected the white tablecloth and insured that the four place settings were properly set down. He'd gone over the whole thing at least four times. "Guess it's okay." He tried not to pace lest he burn a mark in the floor. He felt so nervous wanting everything to work out.

"It's okay, Son," Jonathan assured him. "Lana's been over here lots of times. This isn't any different, right?"

"Jonathan," Martha chided gently. "Let's just have a nice dinner." She heard a knock at the door. "Clark, would you care to get that?"

"Sure, Mom." Clark walked over to the door. He slowly opened it to find Lana waiting there just as anxiously as he felt. "Hi, Lana. You okay?"

"Hi, Clark. Sure am! You doing okay?" Lana stepped across the threshold and into the heated farm therein. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kent! Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem, Lana. You know you're always welcome," Jonathan replied pleasantly. "Clark says the Talon's really nicely done up."

"It sure is!" Lana turned to face her best friend. "Clark put the finishing touches on the streamers himself. Meantime the other waitresses will put out the tablecloths and candles tonight after we close. It should be great." She expressed to Martha, "Thank you for the scones! They're going to be a real hit tomorrow!"

"That's very kind of you to say, Lana," Martha expressed. "Anything to help you all out." She smiled warmly. "I'm glad that everything's working out."

"It's been some year but we're getting through it," Lana assessed grimly. "Clark mentioned that we're having some Irish dinner. Smells great."

"Mom makes a great shepherd's pie," Clark complimented as they all headed for the table. He let the others sit down first before taking his own seat.

"That she does," Jonathan concurred as he cut a piece of the pie and passed it to their guest. "We've got salad too. Your aunt doing all right?"

"Nell's all right in Metro with Dean, I guess. We haven't really spoken that much. She's never in when I try to call." She grimaced not wanting to start things on the wrong foot. "I'm hoping she'll feel better soon about me staying here. Chloe and her Dad have been great. I'm hoping that Henry Small and I can have a great relationship. Hopefully I can meet his wife and family at some point."

"Too bad that Nell can't be more understanding," Martha lamented. "Give her time."

"I wish that could happen. If everyone could just get along, it'd be really great. I feel like things would just fall into place. I want to play my part," Lana noted sadly.

"We know. Just be patient," Jonathan assured her. "You've got a lot on your plate. Just be yourself."

"Thanks, Mr. Kent." Lana expressed. "I'm lucky everyone's been so great." She sampled the pie and nodded. "This is so good." She took another bite. "I hope what we have tomorrow at the Talon is half as good as this."

"Nothing's as good as home cooking," Clark declared. "I'm looking forward to that dance tomorrow night. Let's just go and have fun."

"You're not the one competing for the popularity contest, Clark. Makes me remember why I wanted to leave cheerleading," Lana noted ruefully.

"If you win, I'll be really proud of you," Clark assured her. "If not then I'm still proud of you. You're a great friend and the real deal, you know?" He smiled at her before blushing with embarrassment over letting his real feelings show.

"That goes for all of us, Lana." Martha rubbed her son's shoulder supportively. She knew what Clark was trying to say even if he was too shy to do so.

Lana smiled as well. She had known there was no pressure in going with Clark. Now she was sure of it. She felt more secure than ever in that regard. Her heart beat faster. Yet being around the Kents felt natural as if she was always meant to be a part of that family.

She had found a place. Now the key was to make it all work…..


	8. Pivotal Sentiments

Chapter 8

[Talon—Friday Morning—about 5:45 AM]

After a mostly sleepless night, Lana had risen well before the sun. The dinner with the Kents had lent her a taste of happiness and security. For a couple of hours, she'd had _what she truly wanted._

A stable family setting in which she felt welcome and safe…where her words counted….

A loving guy at her side who wanted to be there. _Her best friend….._

_Her best friend….._

She sat in the blazer's driver seat and stared at the dress that hung in its garment bag on the passenger side's hook. _So much glamour and glitz….To think I really didn't need it. I had what I wanted all along. _She unhooked the bag and carried it through the predawn chill and fog toward the café. She heard the lock unlatch at the key's urging and stepped inside.

There she stopped…..

The whole inside of the café's sitting area had been transformed into an Irish sitting room. Beige table cloths covered the table surfaces. Lace doilies sat under a festive white candle with shamrock motifs in each one's center. An old fashioned oaken tea table replaced the standard coffee bar.

Miranda and that new girl had outdone themselves….

As she walked toward the stairs, she admired how everything sparkled and shone even in the dim lighting. She ascended toward the second floor apartment and the scene of her surprise for Clark later that day. With each step, she admired each new view of the masterpiece.

_Lex said we could do it. Clark, thank you for believing! _Lana almost swooned at the feeling of happiness overtaking herself. She wiped the happy tears off of her cheeks and smiled. _Hopefully everyone else agrees! _She reached the balcony and let herself into the apartment. Once inside, she snapped the lights on.

Before her lay the scene of her potential happiness…

She'd stolen up there during her breaks at work. She'd even left in the middle of the night from the Sullivans' to keep going. She'd toiled to set the entire place straight. She'd stacked boxes along the back wall. She'd swept and wiped every surface down until she needed shades to look at them any further. A boom box with CD player waited to serenade the ear. She'd brought fruit punch, cranberry juice and ginger ale for the punch she'd make later that afternoon. She'd even set a single white candle in the table's center.

White for purity…for her hopes….for the love of her best friend's heart….

…to be his Colleen….

She smiled wistfully at that thought. Her heart ached from the want of that. She survived so much that year. She'd watched from a distance as Clark had done the same. Both had suffered. Both had walked as tall as they could during their crises of faith. Both had agreed to edge closer and closer.

She hung the dress in the bedroom closet for the day's safe keeping and returned to the front room. She nodded in satisfaction at the paradise she'd created.

"Not bad, Lana. You really outdid yourself."

She froze and turned to find Lex standing there behind her. "Lex! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I saw the lights on and thought to check things out." He sauntered into the room and admired her handiwork more in-depth. "And here I thought Clark was the one with the creative flare. You do amaze, Lana." He smiled gently at her.

"I want Clark to enjoy himself. Why not a bit of romance?" she supposed almost defensively.

"Considering that you both are _friends_, it's a daring touch. Then again, as I told him, if it's there, go for it. I kind of knew you were up to something like this when I lent you the key." He smirked supportively.

Seeing her surprise, he shrugged. "I want my best friend and business partner to be happy. If they can make each other happy, who am I to say no? So sue me for wanting that." He motioned toward the downstairs. "Miranda and Jasmine really outdid themselves down there, didn't they?"

"Jasmine? That's the new girl?" she wondered.

"She's an exchange student at the high school. She wanted to work a few hours during the week and more on the weekends. It gives us an alternative to Sky thankfully. She's a real go-getter apparently," he detailed. "Just be happier, Lana. Hopefully the deal with Mr. Small works out. Meantime we're all here to help too."

"Thanks, Lex. That means a lot," she expressed gratefully. "And thanks for getting the stuff for today."

He smiled. "I'm always open to try new things. It's going to be a misty foggy day. Perfect for stew and corned beef, right? I think we're going to make a killing…in more ways than one. Good luck today." With that he departed and left her alone to her own thoughts.

_Our friends are with us! _She almost felt giddy enough to try a jig on her own. She took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings once more. Then with a nod to herself, she stepped back out onto the balcony and locked the door.

School, a trip to the hairdresser and then the Main Event….The hours were going to crawl by…..

[The Loft—Kent Farm]

As Lana discovered her surprises at the Talon, Clark watched the sun rise through the fog covered window view from his Loft. His own dose of insomnia drove him to do all of the chores for his parents and himself for the previous three hours.

Frankly his heartbeat threatened to power Lowell County all by itself if he could've found a generator to hook himself up to.

He sipped on his coffee and stared out into the cloying haze. He knew that Lana and he had promised not to push each other….that they'd go to the dance as friends.

Frankly, after the previous night's dinner, he knew that sentiment no longer held any water in its own right. Everything seemed to be fitting together. Granted he'd need to let her in on the Secret eventually. He wouldn't make that mistake twice whether his father wanted that or not.

That last thought burned at him. He hated having to potentially exclude his decision to tell her from the parents. He had to insure that there wouldn't be a wedge between them. He bowed his head. "Why can't it be easy?"

_It's as easy as it has to be, Numan….._

His ears perked in surprise. He stiffened and felt a slight chill. _I don't feel cold like that! _He turned to find Kyla standing by the stairs. "Kyla! How?"

"Good morning, Clark," she greeted with a whimsical smile. "I don't have very long but I had to see you."

"Not long? Are you okay? Is there something I can do?" he feared. Even as he asked, he wondered to himself how he could help someone who was already dead.

She giggled. "Your head is still as thick as your skin! I'm fine! I watch over you and the others when I can. I need you though to do me a favor."

"Sure! Anything!" he agreed readily.

She sighed deeply. "We weren't meant to be, Numan. I'm honored to be so loved and treasured by you. However there is another who is your Chosen One." She looked at him pointedly. "For someone who has so much power, you fail the one biggest thing." She pointed at his chest. "Learn to listen to your heart."

"My heart? But I love others."

She rolled her eyes. "You push them away. Your parents mean well. However soon you will need to reveal your true nature to your friends….You will need to trust Your One if you and she are to hold onto each other." She wiped a tear away.

"I'm upsetting you. I don't want you to feel like you're not important," he declared.

"I'll always be important in some sense! Stop wasting the opportunity to love! Lana's waiting for you! Tell her how you feel!" Kyla pressed pointedly. "Give her the bracelet, Numan. Make yourselves whole." She kissed his forehead and then smiled at him. "Even if I can't have you for myself, I can make sure you're happy. Love demands sacrifice. I love you. Since I'm gone, I can make sure that you're happy. That's all the happiness I require. Be well….." With that she turned toward the stairs and started down them.

He rushed toward her but couldn't find her.

_Tell Lana you love her, Numan. Please don't waste that gift…._ Kyla begged once more and then went silent.

Clark rushed about the barn at super speed. Then he cut through the mist faster than the eye would've seen even if it had been the clearest summer day.

No trace of his deceased companion remained.

He sped back up to the Loft to where his coffee still steamed away. He slumped onto the old couch while considering her words once again. "Listen to my heart…listen to my heart….." He closed his eyes and opened his ears.

Surprisingly he didn't hear much of anything at first. His mind's activity drowned out the sounds.

Then a soft and familiar beat caressed his senses. He rose without thinking from his roost and leaned toward the window. He instinctively listened.

"_YES! YES!" _his heart cheered. _"FINALLY!"_

He looked toward the house. Before he left for the Talon that afternoon, he'd have one more gift for Lana.

He just hoped she would be open to it….

That was going to be a long day for him as well…..


	9. Lunch

Chapter 9 [Lunch Time—Smallville High]

Clark stood at his locker while considering the day's passage. He and the other kids had suffered through two quizzes and a boring Biology lecture that morning. Nothing seemed to register in his mind. He scribbled down notes absently hoping to review them later.

Occasionally he'd steal a look at Lana who sat right across the room from him.

Naturally she'd do the same for him.

As they did so, they pointedly ignored the eye rolling from a certain blonde source….

More importantly though, Clark followed through on Kyla's advice. When things seemed to lag…when the way seemed too great….he focused on Lana's heart and feelings.

At those points, a sweet and gentle warmth lifted his spirits.

Somehow he kept a poker face despite his newfound bliss.

He shut the metal door and smiled to himself. Despite the challenges presented by his abilities and differing worlds, he had everything he truly needed.

[Five minutes later—School Cafeteria]

Clark edged his way into the bustling eatery and scanned the area for an available space. Seeing every table occupied by an unfamiliar face, he shook his head and entered the lunch line. With the pizza feast only hours away, he'd grab something small and hopefully fairly edible to tide his stomach over. _I really should run home for lunch! _

His parents' potential questions made him rethink that notion.

_Best not to get them riled up. _He settled on the macaroni and cheese, an apple and a carton of milk. After paying for the meal, he reemerged into the lunch room. Once again his eyes scanned the tables.

This time he saw Pete waving to him; the latter having staked a claim to a still-warm place.

Clark grinned and hustled over. "Hey, Pete! Thanks!"

"You think I was going to let my main man down? The guys have gotta eat," Pete supposed while opening up his lunch bag and producing a ham and Swiss sandwich on wheat. "Psyched for tonight?"

"You know it." Clark grinned at the plan he had in place. "Pizza run at five."

"Pizza?" Pete stared incredulously at his friend. "Dude! Come on! I would _never _and I mean _never _buy pizza for my dream girl on a date like this!"

"Pete, it's what she asked for. Also it's not a date," Clark insisted even if he felt like it was another of his cover stories.

The jock snickered. "Clark, you should've seen you two in Bio and English. I mean even a _blind guy _couldn't have missed the heat you two were generating! You could've melted the whole North Pole!"

"We're just friends," Clark emphasized the other cover story.

"Uh _huh. _ Well if you ask me which you didn't…." Pete grinned. "I'm going with Amy Cotrell! AMY COTRELL! Miss Everything! And unlike you, I'm taking her first class! If you and Lana want to get out of the up and down thing, surprise her."

Considering the bracelet again, Clark shrugged almost playfully.

Pete knew that movement well. "You are up to something!"

"Let's say I saw a sign this morning. Just keep that between us," the farm boy revealed cryptically.

"My lips are sealed. Just don't fumble the ball," Pete declared.

"Now you're sounding like Lex," Clark jabbed good-naturedly.

"Great. Go ahead and rain on my parade already," Pete groused, letting his hate for Lex out.

"Believe it or not, you two are on the same page. It's okay. You both are just trying to be great friends in your own ways. I'll be okay." Clark let his feelings appear on his face for a second before reasserting the mask.

Pete saw that too. "What's eating you?" He leaned close and whispered. "You aren't going to tell her about the you know, are you?"

"No…not yet. But I have something else." Clark allowed himself a nervous smile.

Pete had seen Clark get all nervous and weak in the knees over the brunette ex-cheerleader many times before. Still this was different. Since Clark and Lana had drifted closer, he'd seen his best friend steady out and deal with the crises around them.

This was different….He had the Look….The Look a player had in the fourth quarter of a close game. The Look when it was the last shot to win it…..

"Yeah I bet you do," Pete surmised. "Clark, don't try to win the game on one play. You and Lana can deal with just getting the first down."

"Thought you wanted me to go for the end zone?" Clark supposed ironically.

Pete shook his head. "Dude, that's me. You're like the Old Foggie. You pick up little bits here and there. I have faith in you. Just hang on to the ball. Remember though you need to score before time runs out."

"I will," Clark presumed.

"And that means before graduation…_college graduation_," Pete teased.

"Pete. I said I've got it." Clark felt the butterflies crashing around in his stomach again. He stared intensely at the other teen. He felt his forehead starting to burn before reasserting control. His eyes flashed crimson briefly before doing the same.

"Okay. Get a grip. Sorry," Pete relented. He clearly saw the signs of Clark's near meltdown. Frankly the last thing everyone needed was for the Flannel King to burn down the school hours before his grand play with Lana. "You really need to chill out."

"Yeah well…raise the stakes with Lana and that's what happens," Clark lamented. "She and I will get there. We want to be friends first. Then we're going from there."

Pete let the point go at that. He bit into his sandwich. "If you two want to sit with Amy and me, that'll be cool." He saw Chloe taking a bagged something out of the room. "She's been on a friendship strike all week."

"She can't accept what's going on," Clark indicated. He exhaled deeply before taking another bite of mac and cheese. "I hope she can find someone to take."

"She's getting skunked left and right. Guess being the _Torch_'s editor has its dark side?" Pete grimaced sympathetically.

"She can be hard to take some times but she's still our friend, Pete. I just wish she could deal with Lana and me being together," Clark lamented.

"Dude, that's something she's really never going to be at peace with. Sorry to sound harsh but you need to focus on Lana tonight. Chloe will come around when she wants to," Pete reminded him.

Clark nodded and went back to work on his pasta. While he felt bad for Chloe, he definitely had his mission firmly in mind.

Lana was about to have a night she wouldn't forget…at least as far as he was concerned…


	10. Resolutions

Chapter 10 [After School]

[Talon]

Lana sat in the corner and sipped on her coffee anxiously. She'd survived a round in the stylist's chair getting her tresses styled. Her nails sparkled with white polish and evened off. She knew everything sat ready to go upstairs.

Around herself, the café only had about half of its normal business. A smattering of customers discussed personal business at the tables over coffee and the holiday offerings. Others bought up all of Martha's scones and the usual pastry offerings.

_At least they liked the Irish offerings. Maybe we should try this more often! _She smiled at the Irish crème cappuccino in her hand. _This is an interesting change of pace. _She took another draught from it. "Nice." She saw Chloe sitting by herself in the corner booth and busily inhaling a bowl of stew. She sighed. _This has gone on long enough. _She got up and walked across the room to the reporter's booth. "Hi, Chloe."

Chloe looked up in surprise. "Oh! Hi, Lana. Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you." She started back in on her meal.

"Chloe, we really need to talk," Lana insisted. "I was hoping we could stop avoiding each other."

Chloe shrugged. "We had an agreement, Lana. Funny how Clark and you are just breaking it." She put her hand up. "I know I'm not going to win. So fine. It's okay. I actually do have a date for tonight. I'll pick him up once it gets dark. I just hope his folks keep the dogs at bay."

Lana fought to keep a straight face at the snarky smoothing out attempt. "That sounds like Byron Moore. You two know each other?" Lana wondered.

"We met here about a week ago. Lex brought him in here for a dose of culture. He helped me with Dickens. Then he read me some poetry. We've had coffee every night here ever since. Lex has been great with getting him here. I bring him back." Chloe looked her housemate over curiously. "So you know Byron too?"

"Clark, Pete and I all do. He was the poetry stalker from last fall," Lana informed her with a warm smile. "Byron's a great guy, Chloe. I hope it works out for you both."

"Are you serious? I knew he composes poetry but…wow!" For a second though, she felt the familiar distaste for being the runner up prize in the relationship competition with Lana.

Lana slid into the seat opposite to her. "That was last fall. Okay? Byron's moved on. So have I. He needs someone. So do you. Trust me. Clark and I are both behind you one hundred percent on this. Byron's no consolation prize. He's a real gentleman. Just keep him out of the sunlight."

"Great. I'm dating a vampire. That figures." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You got the normal farm boy. Nothing abnormal about Clark, is there?"

"Clark's as normal a guy as they come," Lana assumed. "And no, Byron's not a vampire. He's...well…kind of like Jeckyl and Hyde thanks to LuthorCorp. Just be patient with him. And no, I don't 'have' Clark except as a friend…."

"Lana," Chloe interrupted. "Don't kid yourself or Clark any longer, okay? You two care about each other. Byron's my ticket out of the triangle. He said as much. He's been helping me with the idea of Clark and you as a couple. As he said, "Cry not over milk spilt/For it's wasted time/Love without guilt/And live life sublime." She giggled. "He just spontaneously composes. I love it!"

"That's Byron for you." Lana grinned. "Seriously, Chloe, this is so great!"

"It is. But, Lana, this is as much about you and Clark as it is about Byron and me. Enough of pretending to be friends. Just come out with it." Chloe urged. Seeing the other's hesitation, she asked, "You love him, right?"

Lana conceded a nod. "I love him. I just hope he feels the same way about me."

"Lana, cut it out. You know Clark does. You two need to stop denying yourselves that feeling. Whitney's gone and Clark's here! I'm realizing that Clark and I weren't meant to be. I'm also dealing with the fact that you and Clark _are meant to be_. Promise me you'll tell him?" Chloe continued.

Lana wiped a few happy tears away. "I promise."

"Stop already. Don't smear your make up before the big event," Chloe teased. "Now give me a hug and move that drink over here."

Lana gladly embraced the other girl with a big grin. "Give me a second." She headed over to other table and took her drink back across the room.

Peace definitely felt better than strife….With that, the last external obstacles were removed.

Question is could the couple admit it to themselves?

[Kent Farm—about an hour later]

Clark stood in the Loft and looked himself over in the mirror. His white shirt felt crisp and starched on his back. His dark blue slacks matched the other garment. He could see his blazer hanging on its hook by the stairs. He set his cell phone down on the coffee table by the couch and stared in disgust.

Still he couldn't tie his tie. As at the Spring Formal, the neckwear mystified him. For ten minutes he'd tried to do it with no success. _Why did someone have to invent this stupid thing? _"Honestly!" He heard creaking on the stairs and saw Martha standing there. "I'm late, aren't I?"

"Not yet. I figured I'd check on you. Here. Allow me." She took the tie from him and tied it on him properly. After smoothing out his collar, she stood back and admired him. "You look almost as handsome as your father."

"You're biased," he replied with a grin.

"And you're still my baby," she retorted without missing a beat. "You have the corsages?"

He patted the blazer's left and right pockets.

"And you called for the pizza?" she queried.

"It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes," he assured her. He wasn't about to tell her but the bracelet rested in the blazer's inner left pocket. He strode across the wood floor and donned the coat. "Now I look good."

"You most certainly do." She smiled warmly at him. "You both just have a great time. Don't worry about anything."

"I'm feeling better about this. I just wish I could come out and tell her about my gifts," he noted. "I know I can't at this point."

"I know, Clark. I'm working on your Dad. Let's see where things go. Okay?" she declared.

"Okay." He kissed her cheek. "Love you!" With that, he streaked down the stairs, out of the barn and toward town.

She watched the blur vanishing down the road with both wonder and amazement. She'd told Jonathan that morning about Clark's changing feelings toward Lana. She also advised the elder Kent to be ready for another person to know the Secret in the very near future. "Love you too, Clark."

The air felt different…as if the Chinook was about to blow winter back north in Spring's wake….

And so it would be where Clark and Lana were concerned…..


	11. Promptings

Chapter 11

[Luigi's Pizzeria, Downtown Granville—twenty minutes later]

Clark stepped through the establishment's doorway and allowed himself to enjoy the ambiance. He savored the simplicity. His feet creaked over the old wooden floorboards. He could almost smell the sauce and Old World flavors wafting from the beige wallpaper and the owner's family pictures. His ears conveyed to his brain the gentle relaxing violin music over the speakers. Granted he could've gone to another place in Smallville….

…but he'd learn to trust _Signor Victorrio _when it came to special pizza.

Sometimes Jonathan had brought one home after a successful grange meeting or a wheat delivery. He'd told Clark that it was a pleasure to help a special man like Luigi succeed.

As a boy, Clark didn't understand that. He savored the fine meats floating in their sea of uniquely blended cheeses and fresh homemade sauce. The crust beat any bread save his mother's freshly baked loaves. He remembered how kind the immigrant man and his wife had been over the years. When he first learned of his gifts, he had rushed over there at a refuge when even the Loft didn't give him what he needed.

During those times, the owner didn't intrude. Rather he let Clark into his own home—a dwelling on the second floor above the restaurant. After leaving the younger man with a plateful of freshly baked bread sticks, a glass of lemon water and a small cup of sauce, Luigi let him think through his issues and work things out. Maybe he questioned how the boy had traversed the miles to get there. Maybe he knew something else was out of place.

Truth was though, Luigi didn't care. He sensed Clark's quality of character. He recognized the struggle of someone who only wanted to fit in and yet keep his individuality. He only called Jonathan and Martha and let them know their son was okay. After that he let the chips fall where they may….

At that point then—as Clark crafted the Dinner of Destiny—it made perfect sense he'd trust no one else to craft the message's substance. He wanted his _amor_ wrapped in the most eloquently crafted blanket possible to present to his Love.

Yes, simplicity was best in such cases…..

Clark managed a smile. The old sanctuary eased his jackrabbiting heart. He shuffled a bit while creaking toward the counter.

Luigi, now heavier and with the snow of age frosting his dark black locks and mustache, didn't even have to look up from where he tossed a piece of dough. "_Buongiorno, Clark! _Big day, no?"

"Hi, _Signor_. I'm finally going to do it," Clark admitted.

The elder man caught the dough expertly and set it down on the floured board. "You finally tell your pretty friend?" Although he'd never met Lana officially, he almost knew her intimately from Clark's descriptions and admitted brooding over her. He eyed the teen and nodded with appreciation. "_Si. _You tell her."

"You know?" Clark wondered feeling naked by now despite his attempts at a mask.

Luigi shrugged. "You sound nervous on the phone." He pointed at the green dance flyer on the wall. "I know about the dance too. So I make you _extra special_ pizza. No?" He walked over to the special customer. "You wait for her. Now she is here." He opened the lid.

Clark's nose almost swooned at the aroma. His eyes beheld the _maestro_'s masterpiece. His mouth watered at the sight of the sprinkling of pepperoni, beef, onion and peppers bobbing in their blended cheese and tomato sea. "That's amazing."

"It is _art_. Cooking is art. So is _amor_," Luigi advised sagely. "We have talked this before." He glanced toward the black and white picture on the wall above his prep station. "My Carmen, she was a woman. That one. I almost lost her to the war. I make the room for her in my life. A good thing. She make me whole man." He pointed at Clark. "You make room for your lady, Clark. You are good boy. You have good heart. But you too busy with others. Make time for this one. She is special. I can tell." He closed the box and handed the pizza to Clark. "On the house."

"_Signor_, I can't!" Clark protested. He took twenty dollars out.

Luigi put his hands up. "Your money is no good here tonight. Make your lady happy. One thing more." He reached into the small vase by his wife's picture and plucked a red rose with baby's breath for good measure. "A little more." He set the bloom on top of the box. "Now you can not fail." He smiled warmly.

Clark shook his head. His tongue lay paralyzed by the other's generosity for a minute. Then he recovered his wits. "I…I won't. _Grazie!_" He accepted the pizza and rose hesitantly.

"_Prego." _Luigi locked eyes with his customer. "Remember life is for duty. Life is also for _life and love. _Hold your lady. Let your heart speak." He turned toward the window and beheld a sight. "There, Clark."

Clark followed the other's prompt. He stared at the clearing skies outside and gasped. "Wow!"

Across the late afternoon sky, an enormous rainbow bent over the landscape running northeast to southwest. Its spectrum of color flickering and perhaps a bit washed out but it pointed the way….

…back toward Smallville….

…back toward the Talon….

…for two hearts to become one….

"I get it," Clark indicated with a grin. He picked the pizza and rose up delicately. He smiled before rushing out of the shop and heading for the alley. Once there he followed his guide at super speed toward his goal.

Luigi stood in the door of his pizzeria and shook his head. He'd long since adjusted to Clark's sudden appearances and disappearances. Still he had faith that night would be different for the younger man. _"Buona fortuna, Clark. Amare la tua donna." _He lingered there for a minute and then returned to his post.

Others' dreams needed a culinary boost on that night as well. Yet he played his part for Clark.

Now it was up to the Kryptonian to do his part…..

[Talon—upstairs apartment]

Lana stared out the window in wonder. She had set the table and lit the candle in its center. The glasses frosted in the freezer. The soda chilled beneath them. She'd done her time at the salon for primping purposes. Now she stood in the bedroom and regarded her reflection in the mirror.

To tell the truth, she almost didn't recognize the young woman looking back through the glass….

She regarded the emerald gown flowing down from her shoulders' peaks over her middle and legs before emptying into the skirt's cascade by her feet. Her mother's golden necklace graced her neck as did a matching chain on her left wrist. Her dark chocolate locks provided a perfect canopy for the emerald flow beneath them. She grinned almost in awe at her own package.

After so many years of being the _Time _girl…of being the cheerleader…and living for others…she was doing something for herself…..

"It is time. Time for Clark and me," she told her reflection.

"_Tell him. Make us happy," _her heart pleaded ever so softly.

She nodded with determination. She would make sure that night would end differently than previous ones had. "Okay, World, here I come!" She glanced toward the drawn curtains and noticed a bit of color hovering under their shade. "What on Earth?" She pulled them back and was almost overwhelmed by the rainbow's shadings. "Amazing!"

Almost on cue, a knock came from the door.

She could almost feel the Pull from that direction. Instead of fighting it…of saying 'just friends', she simply surrendered to it. She rushed out of the back, through the rainbow's shifting shades and to the door. With a single motion, she opened it and smiled warmly.

There Clark waited with his culinary offering in hand for Love's altar. "Hi, Lana." He strained to keep his composure from nerves. "You look great! Wow!" He remembered the red rose and held it out to her. "This is for you."

She nodded, letting her eyes sparkle into his as she sniffed the bloom's scent. "You always clean up nicely yourself, _Mr. Kent_. Come in. Let's get this into water. Shall we?"

He said nothing more. He simply followed her lead toward his _nirvana_. It was true what they said….

…he'd found his treasure at the rainbow's end….

…now if he could just make it work….


	12. Accident

Chapter 12

Clark slowly eased his way into the kaleidoscopic paradise. Frankly her restoration work on the former storage area astounded him. Just three weeks earlier, he'd struggled to worm his way through row after row of dusty boxes, hanging cobwebs and sooty covered furniture choking the front room.

Now he found it an easy stroll…well it should've been easy. That is if his own nerves hadn't been hamstringing him. That is if her effort at recrafting and retooling the whole place for their perfect night didn't blow him away.

Despite his own abilities, her statement in doing so knocked him for a loop. _"You count to me. I love you." _And he caught it in spades.

The shifting and refracting rainbow's light kept changing the sparkling of the glass surfaces. It lent Lana's necklace and chain on her left wrist an almost supernatural sheen. Even the water flowing from the faucet streamed through the air and the symphony of cascading colors on its way into the glass vase in her hands.

Truly the room had a fairy-like quality to it…

And the glinting seemed to increase the bracelet's weight in his pocket by degree as well….

As the rainbow's light finally dimmed, she set the rose and vase by the candle in the table's center. "Very nice touch, Clark."

"I'd say the same for this place, Lana," he admired while setting the pizza down on the table. "I can't believe you did this much…for…for…." He blushed at his sudden shyness and his tongue suddenly taking on the consistency of lead.

She giggled; the infuriating peal of her laughter driving warm yet anxious signals up and down his spinal cord. "For _us_? You really should look around. You're worth it, Clark." She studied the box. "And you went to _Granville _for a pizza?"

"It's my favorite pizza. I wanted the best for our big night," he insisted.

"Big night huh?" Even if her own heart tripped over hearing him say that, she kept the poker face on as tightly as she could manage. "Something you want to tell me, _Mr. Kent_?"

He bowed his head. "I don't want to ruin things between us again."

She ran her fingers under his chin and slowly raised his head so that they were looking eye to eye. "The _only _way that happens is if you aren't honest with me. Clark, what is it?"

"Honesty huh?" He slowly formed the words over his suddenly heavy lips.

"Yes, Clark, it's okay," she assured him.

He nodded. "I…understand if you don't…feel the same way." He felt weak as if she'd just opened a lead lined box and left a meteor rock in front of himself.

"I promise it'll be okay." She smiled reassuringly to ease his nerves. She softly stroked the back of his hands to comfort him.

He nodded. "Lana, I don't just want to be friends. It's great and I know we agreed….I….well…" He broke away and began to pace; his heart wouldn't stop speeding and his head ached. His eyes burned. "I love you and I want to try harder for you." Then he swallowed a deep gulp and turned back to her.

"I see…" A relieved sense of security flowed through herself. She glided across the expanse toward him. "And don't you think someone of us love you too?" She smiled. "Just relax."

Her lips brushed across his as softly as feathers. Her arms surrounded his waist pinning him closely against her. For a minute she kept the intimate flow going, reassuring him that all was well.

Still his temples burned. His eyes glowed from the endorphins coursing through his system. He ground his teeth. "AHHH!"

She stiffened and rubbed his arms. She remembered the attack downstairs from the previous fall…..

…just before the coffee press and wall over it burst into flames….

"Clark, what is it?" She froze not being sure what was going on. _Maybe this is why he's been so distant? Maybe he gets seizures? Oh crap. What have I done?_

"N….no…I…." His eyes glowed as he pushed her to the left.

Twin beams of heat vision jumped forth from the overheated orbs toward the vase. The impact boiled the water within causing the glass to shatter.

"Oh man!" He forgot everything else. Instinctively, as he might have at the farm, he beat on the flames with his bare hands snuffing them out. Then he straightened. "That's out….I…."

"Clark, what are you doing? YOUR HANDS!" She grabbed onto his hands and stared incredulously at the immaculate palms. "How on Earth?" She considered the ruined tablecloth and then him once again. "They're not even warm! How?" She backed away from him in shock.

"Great. Even when I'm trying to be honest, I screw it up." He cursed his own inability to control his gifts during intense situations such as that one. "I wanted it to be perfect for you." He pushed the glass shards off of the pizza box and opened it. "Pizza's still good at least."

"Clark, the pizza can wait. Take a seat please," she insisted. "Just answer me one question. Okay?"

"Don't hate me," he almost whimpered while slumping into the seat by the table.

"I don't hate you, Clark. I just need to know. Did you do…whatever you just did…downstairs last fall?" she inquired.

He hesitated for a second. Then he looked up at her through his frustrated tears. "Yes," he croaked.

She took a seat across from him. Her mind held so many questions about the previous year and a half. "And the tornado? That was you too?"

"I pulled you from the truck," he admitted. "And got you to the med center." He took a deep breath and shook his head in frustration.

"Are you…you…one of those meteor freaks?" she threw out. She could almost imagine what Chloe would've made of the events playing out in front of them.

"No I'm not." He pursed his lips before considering her again. He knew that she wanted the Truth. "Remember you asked me for the truth."

"I did," she agreed although she wasn't sure she could've handled _that much _truth in a lifetime. "I'm not going to call Sheriff Ethan. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She noticed his silence and how his head bowed again. "Clark?"

He didn't answer. His mind swam with the same lies, stories and half-truths he'd used to cover his tracks for years. He desperately wanted to put the night's flow back on course. He mused over this story and that one in that regard.

Finally it was clear—there was no more wiggle room. There was no story which could placate her.

"Clark?" she reiterated purposefully while giving him a gentle shake.

His eyes strained with uncertainty as they meandered toward hers. "I hear you…Sorry…."

"If you aren't a meteor freak, what are you?" she queried. "You're not human…."

"You want the truth?" He shrugged figuring she had him dead to rights anyhow. "I mean _you really want it?_"

"Yes, Clark. I do." She could read from his hesitation that he stood at the edge of an abyss. "If we're to have anything truly meaningful, I need you to be honest. _Please._" Her eyes begged at his; their unspoken pleading tugged at his heartstrings.

"I'm an alien," he muttered almost in a whisper.

She couldn't quite make out the confession even though she'd seen his lips moving. "What?"

"I'm an alien, Lana." He stood slowly and with great effort. "I'll go now." He staggered toward the door; his breaking heart crying at the abysmal failure.

Before he could take three steps, she intercepted him. "What do you mean? You're being _serious_?"

"Under the circumstances, Lana, I'm not going to make up a story like that," he declared while straining to keep any trace of sarcasm out of his voice.

Her own mind struggled to deal with him at that moment. Weren't aliens supposed to be small green men or grey like that creature in the movie? "You're right. Neither of us need that right now. So you're an alien?"

"You're not driving me away?" He almost gasped.

She shook her head. "I'm trying to deal with this, Clark. I owe you that much." To tell the truth, she resisted the urge to push him away and run screaming to her parents' grave. "You're the same Clark? I mean you weren't replaced by the aliens?"

He chuckled. "I'm still the same Clark—flannel and all—that I've always been, Lana. The same one who's always loved you."

She nodded in consideration of his words. "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know." He took a deep nervous breath. "I…I crashed in Chandler's Field during the meteor shower. Mom and Dad…they…found me there." He frowned. "Ever since, we've tried to be careful."

"You weren't too careful last fall or now," she reminded him.

"Sometimes when my abilities appear, I have problems controlling them at first," he conceded in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Wait. What can't you believe?" she wondered curiously. "That you're being honest? That I'm listening and not running off? Or both? Clark, I'll admit there's a part of me that's scared. Then there's another part that knows you...and has _always _known you. You were there for me during that incident with the deputy last spring. You've saved my life several times."

"I'm not keeping score, Lana," he assured her. "Protecting you is a pleasure not a job for me."

"I know, Clark." She glanced out the back window down into the alley below…

…where he'd stopped Tina Greer and saved her….

"You risked me finding out to save me?" she queried. By now, her insecurity eased. Powers or not…alien or not….he was still the same Clark….

The same man she'd always loved….

"Lex would say love's about risk. I'm not about to let you die over my insecurities, Lana. You're too important for that." He eyed the pizza. "Mind if I grab a piece? I could really use it. Like one?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll get some soda. Meantime keep talking." She got up and walked over to the fridge. She produced the frosted glasses and filled them with soda. "Here you go." She set their glasses on the table to find he'd already set a piece on each plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He bit into the piece letting the finely crafted mix of herbs and Italian ingredient sooth his frayed nerves. "I have to trust you with this. My parents are going to have a cow but you needed to know."

"I did. Thanks." She bit her lip while feeling the weight of his Secret pressing down on her. She bit into her piece. His taste in pizza surprised her. "Mmm…no wonder you went to Granville for this. This is _divine_!"

"So…you're okay with this?" he asked hesitantly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm dealing with it, Clark. You don't just dump a revelation like this on someone and not expect a reaction." She bit into her pizza again. "As you said about the room, I appreciate the effort you're putting out for me tonight." She squeezed his hand. "And you're being honest. I appreciate that too."

"I'll understand if you want to talk and not go to the dance," he offered.

"What? And miss our time on the floor? Clark, I owe you a dance from last year. Remember?" She smiled lifting his spirits. "Promise we'll talk to your parents about this. I promise to keep this between us."

He nodded gladly taking her offer. "They'll want to talk."

"So who else knows…I mean…about you?" She bit into her piece yet again considering the pepperoni.

"Pete found out last fall. Byron knows. Other than that just you and my folks," he noted. "I'd rather Chloe not find out yet." He finished his piece and started on another one.

She could understand why he was so secretive. "And Kyla? Did she know?"

"She did. In fact…." He removed the bracelet from his pocket. "Her grandfather wanted me to give this to someone special…._the someone in my life_." He held it up to the light letting the silver and jewels in it sparkle. "It's from my people I guess. They gave it to her family centuries ago for safe keeping."

"And you have it?" she wondered while examining it for herself. "How can you claim it?"

"Because I don't know anyone else like me around here," he replied frankly. "Because I want you to have it. I love you, Lana."

She considered the bracelet for a long few minutes. She turned it over and over considering every aspect. Her mind also mulled over the desperate soul who wanted nothing more than her to understand. Finally she made her decision.

She handed him back the bracelet.

"I see. Guess we're just friends then." He started to put it back in his pocket.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought when you gave it back to me…." he started.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I gave it back to you so you could do something for me." She held out her bare right wrist. "Put it on me please."

He stopped cold; his mind froze incredulously. "Did you just…say….?"

She nodded. "Put it on me, Clark." She smiled at him. "I still have questions and we have a lot to talk about. But you're being honest with me. I love you too. I have to trust you as well."

He slipped the bracelet on her wrist and secured it in place. Then his lips brushed the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Her smile grew wider. "Thank you for trusting me, Clark. Thank you for loving me." She leaned over and locked lips once again. For a minute, their shared energies flowed back and forth between them renewing their strength and commitment. Then she pulled away. "Now let's eat. We don't want to be too late now."

He nodded and served her another piece. With disaster averted, he could relax for now.

He just hoped the dance wouldn't hold any surprises…..


	13. Stardance

Chapter 13 [Smallville HS Gym—7:30 PM]

Right at the crack of 7, the activities commenced on the hardwood. Strobes cast a kaleidoscopic effect over the dimly lit chamber. The band started with some modern music but mixed in a few traditional Irish ballads and folk dances for the teens.

At a corner table, Pete checked his watch anxiously. He knew how Clark would've made sure Lana was there on time. With a half an hour gone and the contestants for the "Colleen" competition milling around the floor, he grew concerned. He checked his cell phone and found no messages there. _Clark, Dude, what the Hell are you two doing? She needs to be here!_

"Hey, Pete. Any sign of them?" Chloe wondered as she and Byron joined him.

"Nope. No texts either. This ain't like him," Pete surmised; his worrying increasing by each second.

"Clark will have his lady fair here. I doubt him not," Byron disagreed.

Despite the arguments of the previous week, she still felt the nagging feeling that something had gone very wrong. "And they went through with that dinner plan?"

"They did." Pete glanced toward the bar to see his date waiting for their sodas. "Man! This guy's slow. I'll be back." He headed off to join Amy there.

Chloe gulped anxiously at her drink. "Sorry, Byron, this is supposed to be our night."

"It's all right to care about one's friends, Chloe. I'm concerned as well," the poet assured her. He looked toward the door and kept a tight rein on his emotions. "Meantime let's share a dance. Then we'll go and look. Fair enough?"

She conceded a small smile. "You strike a hard bargain, Mr. Moore." She offered him her hand. "Let's share a moment before duty's march."

"Indeed," he agreed as they started into a slow dance…

[Outside]

Clark fumbled with his hands as he tried to relax. His heart continued to pound for the past couple of hours despite the fabulous feast he'd shared with Lana. Her reassurances soothed him somewhat. He glanced over toward the blazer's driver seat where she sat at the controls.

Lana, for her part, focused on the road. Her mind split its attention between concern over her passenger and how to deal with the newly enhanced bond between them. _My boyfriend is an alien! He's *really* an alien! _She knew the discussion between them and his parents would be something else. She could imagine how Jonathan would blow his cork over Clark's spilling of the beans—or in this case—overheating the vase and boiling the poor rose to death.

She bit her lip. _It really isn't his fault! He didn't ask to be in this situation. He's always tried to live as one of us. _Still his fear and trepidation over her reaction hung heavily in the air like a bad perfume. "It's going to be okay, Clark."

He nodded and replied with an air of sarcasm, "Sure it is. My parents are going to kill me. You're not sure of me. We're late and…."

She pulled a hard right turn into the parking lot and screeched to a halt. "Will you stop? You're being so negative! Clark, you had an accident. Okay I'll admit…I'm wrapping my head around the whole…alien…thing. Ever think that it was meant to happen?" She turned to face him. "Maybe you were supposed to be outed? That maybe I was supposed to find out? That when you didn't tell me straight up, accidents and disasters keep happening so that you'd have to reveal yourself to me?"

"I just wanted you to see me as normal," he lamented.

"And what is _normal _anyhow? Clark, I love you. Okay? That's _normal _for _me_. You're keeping secrets, brooding up in your Loft and watching me through a telescope _isn't normal_. Playing a clown to fit in _isn't normal_." She put her hand up to cut off the next response. "I know why you have to do it with everyone else. I just want you to know that you don't have to do it around me anymore. All right? We'll deal with your parents and everything else tomorrow."

"You just want to dance and deny the world?" he supposed. "Lana…"

"For tonight, yes. Let's enjoy being with our friends, Clark. Let's celebrate life. I want to celebrate _finally _knowing you…the _whole you_…and learning to deal with _you _as _you are_. I want to win this competition. I want to be with our friends. I want to be with the _man I love_. I hope you understand that," she clarified. "Please, Clark, let's not have this ruin what's been a great evening so far."

"You're not mad about the vase or rose?" he wondered in surprise.

"I wish you could've told me without being caught. I understand though," she informed him. "We had a great pizza and so much more." Her lips brushed their strokes of love across his cheek. "Let's dance."

Those words helped him to finally relax. He closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. "You have no idea _how long _I've waited for this."

She grinned. "I think I do. It's okay, Clark. Let's celebrate _us _now."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," she supposed half-humorously to lighten the air. After they got out of the blazer, she held her hand out. "Hold my hand?"

"Always," he agreed while eagerly taking it and heading inside. As they approached the door, they saw Principal Reynolds watching them critically. "Great."

She squeezed his hand gently. "It's okay. We're at a dance not school tonight. Come on." She took a deep breath. "Hi, Mr. Reynolds."

"Good evening, Miss Lang and Mr. Kent." He glanced at his watch. "You're almost an hour late."

"Sorry, sir. We had something come up at the Talon that we needed to deal with. We thought that we shouldn't leave strings hanging just to have a good time." She turned to her boyfriend. "Right, Clark?"

"Right. Sorry, sir," Clark concurred.

Reynolds considered the couple in front of himself. He felt something different about them. Seeing them holding hands, he nodded. "Just respect each other. We all must better ourselves and the community around us." He punched their tickets. "Think what you can learn from each other."

"That's it?" Clark wondered expecting a more verbose lecture.

"Clark," she urged wanting to get to the dance.

"No, Miss Lang, it's all right," Reynolds assured her while continuing in his fatherly tone. "Mr. Kent, I was going to upbraid you both about missing opportunities and passages of life. Seems that you both have your own opportunity. My heartiest congratulations. Just remember to act as a _lady _and a _gentleman_. Am I clear?"

The two teens nodded solemnly.

"Excellent. Glad you're considering your future. Have fun," the principal advised. Then he walked away.

Clark glanced back in disbelief. "Is that all?"

"He pretty much said what I've been telling you," she reminded him. She heard the delicate Irish tune inviting them toward its source. "That's our song. Let's hurry."

He shook his head. "No." He stepped back and admired her in the dimly lit hallway.

As he did so, the full moon's light bathed her features lending them a radiant glow. Her eyes sparkled. Her smile glistened. Her hair caught the light. Aphrodite's aura shimmered in an unearthly tone about her.

For a Son of Krypton, was there anything else more fitting?

"No? Clark, what?" she argued feeling frustrated. Seeing him smile warmly, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Let's have our first dance here." He put her right arm around her waist and held his other hand in hers.

She grinned. "Well why didn't you say so? Lead on, _Mr. Kent_."

He guided her into the rhythm and pace. His feet glided over the tiles. His ears filled with the harp and fiddle's gentle vibes. His heart warmed. He embraced her softness and rested his chin on her shoulder as they circled slowly…ever so slowly.

She closed her eyes and drew closer to him. For the first time since that awful day…since the meteor crushed her parents and snuffed out all hope, she felt safe and secure. Her ear, while floating on the Irish tune, heard his heart beating a tune of its own….

…it beat for her…and _only her_….

She felt lighter than air. He took her breath away. Yet despite the hesitant start, she learned Love's steps for the Dance. She didn't feel the floor. She didn't care about the world. She only heard the music and his heart. She only knew the cocoon.

Unbeknownst to them both, they _really _floated in midair. Without his inhibitions, they rose into the night air. As with a feather held aloft on a gentle breeze, they hovered in their circular pattern for several minutes until the song ended.

He heard a camera click ever so silently.

Then a familiar voice called, "Guys? What the Hell?"

Clark jerked himself back enough to open his eyes. He looked around in shock. "How?"

She did the same and found them floating about ten feet off of the ground. "Clark?"

"I…I…." He lost his focus as Doubt's tide flooded his consciousness again.

Much as Icarus had, they fell toward the hard cold Earth.

Yet Clark twisted his body so that he was underneath her. He managed to take the brunt of the fall while cradling her fragile form in the harbor of his arms.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Pete wondered as he rushed to their side.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she reassured him while climbing to her feet. "What happened?" She glanced skeptically at the ceiling and then at her date. "Clark, how did we end up there?"

"I don't know…." The farm boy followed her eyes incredulously toward the white panels overhead. "I can't believe we really…."

"You did, Clark." Pete looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Then he showed them the digital image. "See for yourself.

"Did anyone see us?" she inquired while realizing why Clark was so paranoid at times.

"Did anyone see the Love launch? No idea. I've been looking all over for you two," Pete explained. He weighed the implications of the situation at large. "Umm, Clark, what about the _you know_?"

"I know everything, Pete," she assured him. "Clark had another…_accident_…in the Talon's loft apartment. He told me everything." She smiled at her boyfriend. "I've got a lot to get my head around but Clark's Clark. That's a great start. So how long have you known?"

"Since last fall." Pete took another anxious glance around the area. "Let's get you both inside." He started down the hall.

"Sorry, Lana. I got carried away again," Clark apologized.

"It's okay, Clark. It was kind of cool actually." She kissed him. "It's all part of the mystery that is Clark Kent."

"Guys! Dance this way!" Pete called out reminding them of the party at hand. Still he felt happy for his best friend.

At long last, Clark had his girl. He had someone to love and share the Secret with.

And they had their Coming Out Party too…


	14. Mystery Whispers

Chapter 14

Amy glared impatiently at her watch. Then she turned heatedly toward the door. "Where are they?" She sipped broodingly on her ginger ale. She hadn't agreed to be Pete's date just to play wallflower at the last minute. "I do have to get over to the Colleen judging! Just because Lang is doing Kent, I…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. _What does Pete see in this bimbo? _

"Trust in Pete to be back punctually," Byron interjected calmly. He saw the trio in question emerge through the door. "There they are now." He waved to them.

Pete made his way over first. "Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long. I had to scout like half the school to find them."

Seeing Clark and Lana hanging back, Chloe wondered, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah." Pete tried to motion the formerly missing couple over but couldn't get their attention. "Man! What is with them?" _Then again how did they do the Love Launch anyhow? Clark, Dude, hope nobody saw you! _

Amy finished her drink and rose from her chair haughtily. "Pete? Pete! HELLO!"

"Yeah?" Pete turned back to his date. "Sorry, Amy. I just wanted to make sure my friends were okay. Now I can support you for the prize."

"Good! I hate to think _you didn't care_," Amy insinuated.

He stared at her incredulously. "What? I'm here with you! Of course I care."

"All right then." Amy softened her expression. "If Little Miss Wannabe over there wants to get over there, we'll start the competition! See you later." She marched off purposefully toward the stage.

"Hate to think you didn't care," Chloe parroted sarcastically. "Honestly, Pete!"

"Hey! I needed a date. Amy's hot. I had no idea she'd be like this!" Pete motioned to Byron and then toward Clark and Lana.

The poet caught the cue clearly. _What has happened to you both now?_

Lana felt her temples buzzing with each step across the hallway tiles and the gym's varnished wooden floors. Admittedly since the 'star dance', she'd felt lightheaded and something more. She heard Clark speaking. Several times she turned to her consort.

Clark glanced back at her with a quizzical eyebrow. _Hopefully that dance didn't ruin the mood! She's so quiet. _For the umpteenth time since the boiled rose incident, his nerves were flaring. He worried that with all of the surprises that his abilities had brought on that she would be scared off for sure. _I know I blew it._

"Clark, it's okay! No you didn't!" she insisted. She turned to him with gentle grace.

"I didn't what?" he wondered.

"You haven't ruined anything." She grinned at him. "In fact my wonderful traveller, you made it all the more special." She brushed her lips softly across his mouth. "Gotta get over to the judging. Wish me luck!"

"You bet!" He grinned at her despite his nerves. "You'll knock 'em dead!" He kissed her forehead. "Now just be yourself."

"And you relax." She smirked at him. "Either way I have my prize tonight." With that she headed toward the judges' table and the main event at hand.

_And I have my Colleen…._

From nowhere he could've sworn that he heard her say, _"For now and forever, my Beloved Star traveler….For now and forever…. _Then he saw something else that struck him as curious.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light…However the gems on the bracelet emitted a very faint glow….

_Now what? _He waited until Lana got up to the other contestants. _What's going on? _He surveyed the room for answers to his questions but found nothing odd.

"Hey, Clark!" Pete advised. "Don't have one of _those _moments now. Come on! Looking forward to our dates competing for the prize."

"Yeah. Meant to ask you how are things with Amy," Clark realized as he followed his friend through the crowd and over to the table.

"Better…now that I'm back here. You owe me, Dude." Then Pete leaned close. "How'd you do the…launch thing?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," Clark replied frankly. At that moment, he didn't care how it happened. He was concerned about the changes happening on that evening. He hoped that everything would be great after it ended. He questioned the deal with the bracelet.

All of those things and the Biggest Deal was unfolding in front of him….Not even a dance could be simple….

…not when it concerned Clark Kent and Lana Lang….Not at all…..


	15. And the Winner is

Chapter 15

Lana eased her way across the polished wooden surface. For some reason, she felt as if her awareness was expanding. She looked around at the other students on the floor.

Everyone seemed to be talking with others. Dates smiled, giggled and shared drinks. Best friends were catching up on the latest gossip, the challenging midterm or the sports score.

_Look at her…._

_Come on, Lang, get up there! Bring on the BABES!_

_Wonder why she's late? Maybe she and Kent were getting it on…._

_Yeah! Who'd ever thought KENT would've got Fordman's ex? KENT? DAMN!_

_How can they think that stuff? EWWW! _For a second, a wave of nausea rocked her world. Then she forced herself to focus. _Come on, Lana! Get with it! It's just nerves! _She reached the judges' table and recognized her Spanish teacher. "Hi, Ms. Reed. Sorry I'm late."

The petite forty-something redhead smiled at her best student. "Nonsense, Lana! You're just in time! Just sign the form over here." She handed the younger woman a pen and motioned to the sheet of paper on the table.

Lana nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Ms. Reed!" She skimmed the rules and scribbled her Joanne Henry on the dotted line. She breathed a sigh of relief drowning out the crowd noise around herself. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"_Come on, Lana. I know you can do it!" _

She stared at her surroundings to find the source of his voice. "Clark?"

But he wasn't there.

_Where is he? How did he say that? _Lana puzzled.

"He's with Pete and the others, Lana," Amy insisted tersely. "Will you get over here? We have a party to get back to! Don't know what you're doing…" Her smirk dripped insinuation.

The other contestants giggled or simply rolled their eyes contemptuously. Mimi Rachel and Jenny McDowell led the cheerleading squad after Lana's departure. They competed for the most desirable jocks. They oozed popularity.

To them, Lana was only the cutsie _Time _girl who fetched their coffee and served their whims at the Talon.

Amy, on the other hand, stood toe to toe with the other girls. She competed for the seconds yet wanted nothing more than the "Colleen crown." With that she could claim a place at the popularity table for herself. To her, Pete was just the last minute escort.

To her, Lana was only a wanna be….

Lana frankly could've cared less. She had made it to the finals over twenty other girls who'd fallen in the balloting. She had her friends, a good job and the Man of Her Dreams. Maybe Henry Small would step up as a father or not…well that would make it complete.

The crown was icing on Life's cake at that point.

And to the Talon's assistant manager, hers was a double layered exquisite Black Forest cake to the others' boxed brownies.

She found Clark standing across the room. The strobes caught his grin. His eyes shone with warmth and encouragement for her. He stood tall and determined….

….her lodestone in this tempestuous sea of teen angst….

Ms. Reed stepped up to a microphone. "Attention, Everyone!" She waited a minute until the teens stopped talking and had turned toward her. "Thank you! Thank you for coming! The other teachers and I have determined a winner! Our competition was very close. Just so you know, we looked at the credentials for each of our girls." Her green eyes alighted on each contestant in turn and lingered for a couple of seconds before moving on to the next one. "After getting your votes, we interviewed each of you ladies and asked about your beliefs. We wanted the most beautiful girl to represent Smallville High with this crown…." She held up a tiara encrusted with emeralds.

Hearing 'most beautiful' sunk Lana's heart. _Here we go! Either Mimi or Jenny is going to get this. Amy's got a better chance than me._

"Get ready to eat my dust, Lana," Mimi hissed low in her ear.

Lana burned with indignation but maintained her composure. _Wish they'd see that their beauty's only skin deep!_

"This year's Colleen is…."

Amy, Jenny and Mimi each tensed ready to pounce on the crown and another line on their popularity resumes.

_Just another second and I'll be back with Clark. Just don't be disappointed, Lana…. _Lana doubted.

"Lana Lang!"

The crowd stopped cold. A wave of shock circled the gym. To them, Lana had scored a monumental upset in the judging.

Clark stepped forward and pumped his fists exuberantly. It was out of character for the farm boy under normal circumstances but pride drove him to do so….._That's MY girlfriend! Lana, you are AWESOME!_

Behind him, Byron waved and nodded in sage support; his Muse already conceiving a victory poem for his friend.

Chloe snapped three pictures of the contestants and gave her housemate a proud smile.

Pete for his part grinned at the outcome. Maybe he wouldn't have much of a chance with Amy after that night but his _friend _won. For that he could put his own hormones on a shelf for five minutes….

…that and support his _best friend's girl…._

…how long had he waited to call Lana that?

"Are you serious?" Jenny doubted indignantly; her eyes burning into the emcee's orbs.

"This was _so _rigged!" Mimi groused.

"_Whatever!_" Amy spat in disgust before stalking back across the room. She really didn't want to stick around with this bunch of losers anyhow.

"Me?" Lana whispered feeling just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yes, Lana. You," Ms. Reed clarified warmly. "Hold still." She set the tiara on her head. "There! That looks perfect! Maybe now you might be more confident in class?" She smiled. "You have a lot to offer, Lana."

"I appreciate that, Ms. Reed. Thank you and the other judges! Thanks, Everyone!" Lana expressed to the judges first and then to her classmates. She grinned at the feeling of warmth and satisfaction coursing through herself.

"You're definitely welcome, Lana," Ms. Reed concluded. She saw Clark waiting patiently by the punch bowl. "I think someone's waiting for you." Her eyes sparkled at her student. "_Hasta lunes."_

"_Hasta lunes," _Lana concurred before joining her Plaid Knight. She found him mixing punch with ginger ale. "Getting a little fancy there, Clark?"

"Nothing's too special for my Colleen, Lana." He smiled warmly at her while handing her a cup. "See how you like that."

She savored his concoction. "Mmm! That's like Christmas punch but it needs cranberry."

"Kind of had to go with what was at hand." He admired how the strobes caught her eyes, the tiara and the bracelet.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing. Just admiring the most perfect girl in the universe." He grinned.

She blushed. "Clark, please. I'm not…."

"Yes, Lana, you are," he interrupted her. His lips sealed that point onto hers chastely yet pointedly. "I love you. Thank you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her heart skipped a beat and then its best impersonation of jumping up and down. _"YES! YES!"_

"Well if that's so, you inspire that, Clark Kent," she informed him with a grin of her own.

A gentle ballad drifted over the loudspeakers pulling the crowd back into its thrall. It beckoned for dancing and merriment.

"I think that's our song," he suggested.

"Mmmm….yeah," she concurred. Her lips brushed Love's strokes across his cheek. "Lead me, my Knight…."

"Whatever my Colleen desires," he agreed while taking her hand. "Time for your coronation dance."

"_Our _coronation dance," she corrected gently as the sea of students parted to allow them passage to the Crows' logo in the floor's center. Once there she simply paired his moves with her own.

Their eyes drifted into the sanctuary of each other's pools…..

Their hearts beating in unison…an ever so glorious union at that….

Their feet gliding with grace and ease under _Amor_'s direction drifting aloft on the song's warm breeze. Unlike in the hall, they stayed flat on the ground.

Their smiles lighting up the night for one another…..

And so it went for the remainder of the song….and the next one….and the next one after that…..

For Clark and Lana, Paradise wasn't just in reach. They were in it.

And having each other, nothing else mattered. Nothing indeed…


	16. New mysteries

Chapter 16

[Three Hours Later—Kent Farm]

As with all things, even the couple's wondrous experience came to an end. Promptly at 11, they said good bye to their friends and headed back out to the blazer. A wait ensued as people clamored to get back onto the main road so they waited for a few minutes before attempting their own departure.

Clark sat and mused over things. Despite his initial fears, he'd enjoyed the date. Still he wished they could've had more time. _The whole deal with the heat vision took away from that. _He looked her over with an approving nod.

She chuckled. "So glad you approve of me, _Mr. Kent_." She turned onto his street and made her way for the farm's driveway.

He quirked his eyebrow. She had responded several times to unspoken things. Much as he imagined the heat vision and the floating had made her feel, he shook his head.

Those were things he'd thought not actually said…..

"Guess that's what relationships are like," he presumed to himself.

"What is?" she queried. She noted how concern had crept back across his features. "Clark, it's okay. We've dealt with several things tonight. Seems we both have issues too." She eyed him curiously. "Did Kyla hear things?"

He turned sharply not expecting a question about the deceased skinwalker. "Hear things?"

She nodded. "Could she tune into people's thoughts?"

He shook his head. "She had other things but no…she wasn't psychic. Lana, what's going on? Several times tonight, you responded to things that I was thinking but didn't actually say."

She bit her lip. "I heard you, Clark. It wasn't conscious on my part. It's like somebody just put a tap into everyone's head and bombarded me with their thoughts." Her eyes twinkled at him. She rubbed the back of his hand. "I felt your support. It means the world to me."

He nodded. If someone had to be in his head, he was glad it was Lana. Still he knew he'd have to adjust to this new talent. "Maybe this is a resurgence? Remember that deal with the deputy from last year?"

She considered the notion. "Maybe. It started after Pete found us in the hallway. Our kiss did something."

He stiffened. "Lana, I couldn't deal with it if I hurt you."

"Clark, you could _never _hurt me. I appreciate that you're sharing the Truth with me. I've seen into your world. It's scary and weird but it's exciting too! And what did you mean when you said Kyla had other things?" she assured him.

He gulped. "Keep this between us?"

"You know I will," she agreed.

"Kyla…was a skinwalker. She had the ability to shift between a person and a wolf. The bracelet comes from another person from my planet. Apparently it was passed down through the generations or something like that. It's intended for my Special One," Clark explained.

Lana parked the blazer in front of the yellow farmhouse. "And it's reacting because we're fated to be together?" She sighed and wiped a few happy tears from her eyes. "I've loved you since we were kids."

"True confession?" he proposed.

"Go for it," she agreed happily.

"Remember my fifth birthday? When I had the cake, made the wish and blew out the candles?" he reminded her.

"That was the only party I ever recall you having…well other than that disaster last year. Go on though," she insisted.

"My wish was to be with you. That…and this farm…are all I want, Lana," he revealed earnestly.

"With all of your gifts, it's amazing that you just want to be a farmer." She shook her head in admiration.

"No. I don't want to be just a farmer. I want to be _your farmer_. I want to build on what Dad and the previous generations have built here. Corny," he revealed.

"No, Clark." She turned to him with soft eyes and a brilliant smile. Happiness' dew wet her cheeks. "It's not corny. It's special. And so are you." She kissed him. "As much as I hate to end this, Mr. Sullivan's waiting at home, I'm sure."

He nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." He felt a pang of disappointment.

"Don't worry, Clark. I'm just heading home not to Siberia or anything," she reassured him. "Come by the Talon tomorrow. Maybe around 2:30? That's my lunch break."

"I'll be there," he agreed without hesitation. He kissed her cheek before getting out. "Drive safely. I love you."

She felt a warm rush at those words from him. "And I love you." With that she turned her blazer around and headed back off into the night.

He nodded to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have pressed her like that on her new developments. After all he had his own heat vision issues still. And then there was the floating thing….how did he do that one? "Weird."

He just knew the issues would still be there in the morning. With that he headed for bed…and dreams of his lady fair.

[Sullivan House—twenty minutes later]

Lana parked her blazer and walked back through the front door. She wished it hadn't been so late so she might've chatted with Clark's parents. _Time enough for that! _She headed into the kitchen where Gabe was reading the paper. "Hi, Mr. Sullivan. Sorry to keep you waiting."

He set the newspaper down and shrugged. "Hi, Lana. No you didn't keep me waiting. I knew you had to bring Clark home. Your night go okay?"

She knew she couldn't discuss any of her experiences or Clark's. Still she had enough she could share. "It was great!"

"Yeah Chloe mentioned that you won the Colleen competition. That's really great! Congrats!" he expressed. "She's upstairs. Apparently she and Byron had a really nice time too."

"They really seemed to be hitting it off. That's great. Byron's a nice guy, Mr. Sullivan. He'll treat her right," she concurred.

"He's really impressive for somebody who's been through as much as he has," he agreed. He saw her new bracelet. "Clark give that to you?"

She considered the bauble. "This? Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is." He considered the jewels.

"He told me that these are fake gems. It looks pretty." She shrugged off the lie. "And it's from him. Really sweet of him."

He wasn't too sure of the jewels' assessment but decided not to push it. After all this was Clark Kent he was thinking of. It wasn't like the plaid and hard working farm boy would turn into a red eyed thief and terrorize Metropolis or anything like that. "It is. Well I'll let you and Chlo get caught up. See you in the morning?"

"Absolutely! Thanks and good night, Mr. Sullivan!" Lana expressed before walking toward the staircase. She took each step with conscious effort; each one considering what they'd been through. _Maybe Clark could've floated me to the top? _She smiled dreamily at their star dance and hoped for an encore.

No matter what, Clark definitely had more facets than she ever would've guessed….

…and she'd have more fun discovering them….

She crept softly down the hall not wanting to wake Chloe up. When she saw the light still on under the door, she rolled her eyes. _News never sleeps and neither does she…. _She opened the door to find her roommate reading something on her laptop. "Hi, Chloe! How did things end up with you and Byron?"

"Hey, you!" The reporter grinned. "Byron just sent me this poem! He's so _amazing_! I don't think _anyone _could've surprised me more tonight!"

"Really? Do tell," Lana bade. She felt relieved that the blonde girl had moved on from mooning over Clark.

Chloe set her favorite crutch aside. "It was so awesome! Byron worked with Lex on it. After I picked him up, he had me go to Nourani's. Oh wow! The food was to die for!" Her smile grew even wider. "Then he stood up for me a couple of times at the dance. It's great to have someone who looks at you like you matter. You know?"

"Believe me I know that." Lana allowed herself a satisfied grin of her own. "Clark really did some things too. He went to Granville for a special pizza. Then he gave me this bracelet. We shared some things."

The reporter knew she really shouldn't have asked the next question. However being her, she just couldn't help prying. "You and he didn't…? Well…you know…."

Lana could feel Chloe's uncomfortable vibes clearly and read where they were going. "No. Clark wouldn't rush me into something like that. We supported each other tonight." She set the tiara down on her nightstand. "It was great winning that."

Chloe nodded with satisfaction. "Seeing the three wenches all ticked off was definitely worth it. You sent a message to them all right. Winning and then dancing off with your Prince Charming."

"We both got our guys, Chloe. I just wish Pete had better luck with Amy," Lana replied.

Chloe made a face. "I wish he'd realize that looks aren't everything."

"Tell me about it. She was really a pain during the judging. Talk about a spoiled brat," Lana assessed. She yawned. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning?"

"I have to get the Prom edition ready for Monday. I'll be by the Talon for my go go juice. Dream of your knight. Good night," Chloe bade.

"And you of your poet," Lana concurred as she shut the door. She made a quick pit stop to brush her teeth in the bathroom. Then she headed for her bedroom. She felt a wave of sleepiness sweeping over her. "What?" She stretched and yawned.

Unbeknownst to her, the bracelet's jewels glowed once again.

In her drowsy state, she didn't notice. Rather she turned the lights off and collapsed into her mattress' soft recline.

The lavender glow filled the room around herself.

She slept unknowing of this event. Her mind occupied with dreams of her beloved.

She floated upward. She hovered in the air above her bed. Then she headed for the window.

As if possessed, the window opened on its own allowing her to float through into the chill night.

Not knowing what was going on, she slept peacefully. She never knew she flew parallel to the rooftops and trees heading deeper and deeper into the woods….

…and toward something which awaited her….


	17. Challenges

Chapter 17 [Next Morning]

The morning dawned clear and bright. The few clouds puffed along on the stiff chill at a steady rate. While some students slept in, Smallville's residents pressed on in their errands and tasks. The main roads bustled. Equipment needed to be repaired.

And a shock was about to be uncorked…..

[Talon—10 AM]

Lex sped into town in good spirits. LuthorCorp's stock had soared of late on the international exchanges. A rare Saturday morning board meeting netted him unanimous support for some partnership arrangements around the Midwest. According to Miranda and the comments on the Talon's website, the Irish cuisine had been a major league hit. Best of all, he'd helped his friends to have a great evening at the Colleen Dance.

He regretted not being there to see the event for himself. Given how much angst and effort Clark and Byron put into planning their respective dates, he was more than happy to assist with tickets and, in the latter's case, a paid dinner. On that score, if it helped Chloe to move on past Clark, all the better. _Maybe this will help them all. _He smiled while getting out of the car. _Mom, you'd like that. _He shut the door and headed for the old theater's front entrance.

After looking things over and getting a cup of coffee, he decided to drive out to the Kent Farm and check on Clark for himself…..

As he progressed, an irritated couple stalked toward him. Their frowns clearly showed their displeasure over something. Seeing him, they shook their heads.

"Excuse me?" Lex asked. "Hi. Have I done something?"

The duo stopped. The taller one, a middle aged man in a plaid brown shirt and jeans, groused, "You should get some help in there, Luthor. Like you can't afford it?"

"Poor girl's trying to do it all by herself. You're so busy running your empire that you can't take time for us! Really!" the latter's companion, a silver haired woman, complained. "Come along, Roger!"

"Yes, Mom." Roger shook his head at Lex one last time before guiding his mother toward their truck.

_What the Hell? _The Bald One scratched his head. He knew Lana wasn't one to slack off on details…at least not under normal circumstances. He hustled through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide.

The café stood completely full. A line of seven people besieged the front counter. Patrons tapped their fingers impatiently on the oak tables. Some were reaching for their coats and getting ready to leave. In the midst of the storm, Miranda tried to keep both fronts up by herself.

He threw his coat over a chair vacated by a disgruntled patron and rolled his sleeves up. Then he hustled behind the counter. "Miranda, where's everyone?"

"Mr. Luthor? I thought you were in Metro!" the waitress exclaimed in surprise. Seeing him grab for an apron, she stopped cold. "You're helping?"

"Yes. I'm helping. My meeting ended early. First let's get these folks served. Then I'm getting to the bottom of this," he informed her.

"Thanks, Mr. Luthor. Sorry about my tone. Maybe you can serve the tables and I can deal with this line? Then I can help out there?" she offered.

"No sweat, Miranda. Thank you for keeping up as well as you have," he accepted graciously. He eyed the slips and worked on the first order. He cut a couple of apple muffins and smeared them with a dab of butter. Then he set them on a plate. He poured two cups of coffee. Setting the whole order on a tray, he escorted the meal out to the waiting customers. "Good morning, Folks. Sorry about the wait. It's on the house today." He set the orders down in front of them with a smile. Then he rushed back up to the counter for another round of orders.

About five minutes later, he saw Chloe enter the café with an anxious almost fearful expression on her face. He delivered another order to a corner table. Then he caught up with the reporter. "Sorry I don't have more time, Chloe, but you see what's going on."

"Yeah I do." Chloe grimaced. "Need a hand with the serving?"

"We'd appreciate it. Thanks," he expressed. "Where is Lana anyhow? Heck of a time for her to not come in."

"That's why I came in. She came home last night and talked to both of us. When we woke up this morning, she was gone! Her blazer's still in the driveway. Her purse and cell are in her room. Her window was open. Lex, she wouldn't just up and vanish like this!" Chloe clarified while trying to rein in her own sense of panic.

"No she wouldn't. Come on. Let's get these people served. Then I'm getting to the bottom of this," Lex vowed as they resumed the rat race.

[11:30 AM—Kent Farm]

Clark hammered the last board into the barn's eastern wall and stood back to admire the newly patched wall. Admittedly he'd slept in just a tad in order to savor a dreamy extension to the dance.

Despite his father's needling when he came downstairs at 7:15, the extra dances in the dreamscape had been _so worth it_.

He smiled at how light he felt now that Lana knew the Secret. The newfound openness between them refreshed his spirit and soul. He felt satisfied and whole around her especially after their floating waltz in the hallway. _That was a big risk but so worth it! _He crossed his arms across his chest and nodded in satisfaction.

"Looks great, Son. Must've been that extra sleep," Jonathan teased with a healthy smirk. "Glad you had a great time last night, Son."

"We did, Dad. It was so awesome!" Clark grinned.

"The pizza worked. Trust in Luigi's special." The farmer chuckled to himself. "And the dance? You mentioned that Lana won the contest. How was the rest of the night?"

"Everything was great. She's now my…girlfriend officially. I figured she should come over for dinner so we can all talk about that stuff," Clark informed him.

Jonathan nodded. While he wasn't ready for her to know about the Secret yet, he could deal with Lana being The Girl in his son's life. Yet his reluctance to speak about the dinner and the other parts of the dance had him nagged at him. He knew his son too well.

Something had happened….he could feel it. He noticed how Clark's eyes were already turned to the sky. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what? We're great!" Clark covered.

"Like…oh…_any accidents_…I should know about?" Jonathan supposed while looking deeply into his son's eyes. Seeing the doubt there, he sighed deeply. "Okay. What happened?"

"Dad, it's no big deal. Really!" Clark insisted while trying to mollify his father.

"Tell me and let me decide what's a big deal, Clark," Jonathan countered firmly while setting his jaw.

"Jonathan! Clark!" Martha called as she started to rush toward them.

"In a minute, Martha. Clark, tell me what happened," Jonathan insisted.

"Clark, does she know?" she inquired directly.

Clark nodded reluctantly. "She found out…when I used my heat vision in the Talon apartment. Nobody else saw. Pete talked with her so that's cool."

"She _knows_?" Jonathan spat out angrily.

"Jonathan, please! Maybe this is for the best! Lana does love Clark!" Martha pointed out in defense of Lana. "Besides I just…."

"Martha, that can wait. Clark, why did you do that?" Jonathan pushed.

"Guys, it was an accident! Okay?" Clark shook his head and grimaced. "We were having this intense hug. I got worked up…and …it just happened." He felt his temples tightening. His ears throbbed under a sonic assault. "AHHH!" He grabbed at them.

"What is it, Clark?" she queried with concern and worry.

The young man writhed under a loud and unknown screeching noise. He grimaced and spasmed. "Make it stop!"

"Son, what is it?" Jonathan asked. His tone softened yet he was worried.

Clark staggered and nearly fell against his newly completed handiwork. His breath came out in short and ragged bursts. His foot falls scraped the dirt with uncertainty. Then, in the midst of Pain's haze, he noticed the light peeking out from under the barn's door. "Wh…..what?"

In a brief burst, he felt Lana's fear. A blinding light filled his eyes.

She screamed and felt herself burning….

"LANA!" Clark bellowed.

"Clark, what is it?" Martha asked in a panic.

"She's in trouble! I know she is!" Clark forced himself to stand straight. He rushed ahead and flung the barn door open—nearly tearing it from its moorings in his desperation and haste. Despite being only able to squint through the ordeal, he made out the light's source….

…his father's tool cabinet….

"Son! Come on! What is it?" Jonathan queried.

Clark silently ripped the lock and box open. He reached into the container and grabbed the glowing octagonal disk. "Wh…what is this?"

As he did so, a loud voice boomed in his mind. _Come…come and face me...It is your Duty….._

"My duty? What is this? WHO ARE YOU?" Clark hissed through his pain.

"_CLARK! HELP ME!" _Lana called out.

Clark swung his right arm in frustration taking out a railing in the process. "LANA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Find her in our sacred caves. Come if you dare….. _the Voice dared him.

Clark's eyes glowed bright red. "Dare me, will he?" He sniggered sarcastically. Almost like red kryptonite, the Pain and Light strengthened Kal within himself.

Somehow Clark forced himself back in place.

"He? Who's he? Clark, please!" she pleaded.

Clark ran off at super speed heading southwest toward the woods and his destination. He bordered on bigger changes. He hurt….he ached…..

But his Beloved was in pain…..

And he would not stop until he rescued her.


	18. Ordeal

Chapter 18 [Cowache Caves—Two hours earlier]

[A/N: Thanks to Kindleflame5 for the idea at the end of this chapter!]

For hours, Lana had slept blissfully. She dreamt deeply of her night with Clark. She felt refreshed and frankly exhilarated by his newfound honesty. She really did matter to him.

She knew him….She loved him for who he was…..

And he knew her….He loved her for who she was….

She smiled and turned ever so slightly in her slumber. As she did so, the illusion faded.

Rather than being soft and comfortable, the surface underneath her was hard, cold and rocky. She grasped for her comforter but it wasn't there.

An icy breeze cut through the caverns.

Her eyes snapped open. She nearly jumped in shock. "Geez! Where am I?" Immediately she stood up and surveyed the situation. Even with the dim lighting, she made out the picture language on the granite walls. She recalled Clark talking about them. She'd even spoke with him down there. "How did I get here?" She saw that she was still in her sweats however she didn't have her purse or cell. "Great! I'm miles out of town. I don't have the blazer, purse, keys, phone or anything! Wonderful!" She took a deep breath and cast another wary glance around the cavern. "HELLO!"

Her voice echoed through the dim recesses.

Silence was its only response.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO PUT ME HERE?" she demanded.

Again more echoes….and more silence.

Her stomach rumbled. "Great. I'm hungry too." She sighed wondering how she was going to find her way out of there.

On her wrist, the bracelet's gems began to glow again.

Her mind buzzed almost like a thousand bees swarmed around her at once. "AHHH!"

_Calm yourself, Lana. You need to focus, _a female voice advised in her head.

"Wh…who?" She moved in a circular motion sweeping the cavern with her eyes to find the speaker in her mind. As she did so, she saw that the pictographs glowed in red, yellow and green hues….

….in brightening tones that strained her eyes…..

The animals and birds far outside her stone space added to the confusion.

"How can I do that? What is going on?" She stared at the bracelet. "What was Kyla trying to do? Clark couldn't have known it would do this!" She ground her teeth. "What is this?"

_No Clark didn't know. I didn't know either until last night. Turn around, Lana. _

"You didn't know? Who?" She saw that a white light now bathed the area muting the pictures' hues. She felt warm and safe…relatively speaking. She turned to find a Native American figure in a white gown watching her; the latter's long raven hair hanging down her back. "Kyla? But you're…you're…."

"Dead?" Kyla supposed with a shrug. "Yes, Lana, I am. I'm only back here for a short time…for a brief mission."

"Mission?" Lana scratched the safe feeling. "You want something? I know Clark and you both love each other."

"We did although his love for me couldn't compete with his heart's need to be with you, Lana." Kyla pointed at the bracelet glyph. "That is the bracelet you wear. It was given by the star travelers to my ancestors. For centuries the women in my family kept it safe…safe for Numan's love." She smiled wistfully.

"Numan?" Lana queried puzzled.

"The one who will save us all. He fell from the heavens in a fiery storm. He shoots fire from his eyes and has the strength of ten men. Yet for all of his power, Lana, he needs balance. He needs not just any love. He needs his destined love," Kyla explained further.

"What does this have to do with me?" Lana asked. She had heard the legend both in Pathfinders and after Clark had found those caves.

"Numan, Lana,_ is_ Clark. He is only beginning to discover his true nature. He will need you to stand with him," Kyla revealed. "For that to happen, you will need to grow. That has already started."

If she'd heard that only two days earlier, Lana would've dismissed it as so much garbage. Still, given what she'd seen the night before, she knew Clark was more than any human or meteor mutant. "So he is an alien?"

"Yes he is," Kyla indicated. "He came from another galaxy. Question is what are you going to do to be with him? Already your mind expands to encompass those gifts." She chuckled at the other girl's arched eyebrow. _You hear my thoughts. The bracelet has granted you that gift. This is how Clark's people communicate. _

Lana stared at the bracelet incredulously. "So…that's why I'm hearing the thoughts?" She took several deep breaths to compose herself. She tried to focus on Clark and find him.

But whereas she'd felt the woods before now it had been snuffed out for some reason. She felt Kyla and herself. Her head tingled from the energy around them. "Where did everything go?"

"_He _wants your complete attention," Kyla noted anxiously. She bit her lip and motioned toward the opening to their left.

Lana nearly yelled from the backlash across her psyche. She doubled over.

_STAND! STAND FOR YOURSELF! _a powerful male voice demanded.

"You can do this, Lana! Come on!" Kyla urged desperately. "Think of Clark! Do this for both of you!"

_She must do this on her own! _the mystery voice insisted. _Prepare yourself, Earther. _

A brilliant white light flooded the cave blinding both women.

Lana felt herself burning and being ripped apart. She screamed. _"CLARK, HELP ME!" _Then she vanished being pulled through the light and into the octagonal hole beyond.

When the light had subsided, Kyla found herself alone. "LANA!" She frowned and looked to where the opening had been before. Seeing the rock wall resealed therein, she pounded on it furiously. "NO! NO! Can't you see she's your only hope? That she _is _the One?"

She really dreaded what Lana would face on the other side…..

[Dark Side Universe]

Lana opened her eyes to find herself in a mostly darkened place. Instead of the cave and its painted granite walls, she seemed to float on a white lit path suspended in some sort of space. She could see other such paths intersecting in a perfect cross in front of herself. Her skin prickled from the previous energy discharge. Her hair still stood up on the back of her neck. She huffed efforted breaths through her burning lungs.

She ached. She hurt to her very core—mind, body and soul.

But she had survived _whoever's _or _whatever's _first assault. She rubbed the glowing bracelet on her wrist. She could clearly feel the mystery voice's source clearly in that area. "ALL RIGHT!" she yelled defiantly. "I'M STILL HERE! FACE ME!"

The Voice complimented, _Impressive! You survived! Most of your weak kind would've disintegrated under that assault! Use your newfound sensitivity. Approach me if you seek truth and answers. _

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled back.

_Use your mind, Lana Lang. Prove yourself worthy of Kal-El!_

She stared into the space. "_Kal-El? Who's that?"_

The Voice went silent for a second. Then it continued, _Kal-El is the one you call Clark Kent. You know of his extraordinary nature and abilities. By now you realize he is not one of your kind. He is the last surviving son of a planet named Krypton. Under your yellow sun, he is a god among your kind! _

"_His gifts are fantastic—both inside and out, whoever you are. Leave him alone!" _She stood straight and rigid. _"Kal! That's what he called himself when he took me to that biker bar!"_

_The red stone brings out his true nature._

She chortled sarcastically. "_That IS NOT his true self! He may have been that creep Kal before. He's Clark Kent now! He's the man I LOVE! I won't let you hurt him!"_

In response to her challenge, another brilliant light bleached the darkness in that expanse. _YOU? You have NOTHING to say in the matter! _It formed into a luminescent humanoid form. It stood over seven feet tall without a single distinguishing feature. _DIE!_

From the figure, a pyre of fire erupted over the entire area, coating it in searing heat and scorching flame.

She screamed once again as the flames consumed her clothes. It singed the edges of her hair. It burned at her skin. She buckled and fell to her knees beneath this assault. _"CLARK, I LOVE YOU!"_

_HE CANNOT HEAR YOU! YOU ARE ALONE!_

She writhed in pain but those words struck a defiant chord in her. Her heart protested, _"No! Not alone! Clark loves us!"_

"H…he….loves me….H…have to…s…survive this!" She admonished herself while clawing at the lit path beneath the torturous shower assaulting her. As she told herself that, her mind hit on several images.

_Clark in the cemetery on that first night…."I'm the Fort Knox of Secrets"_

_Clark's pep talks to her while the Beanery tried to take down the Talon._

_Clark saving her from the bee swarm._

_Clark saving her from the tornado….How he ripped the vehicle apart….How he held her safely in the harbor of his arms….How just before she blacked out, she saw the light shining in his eyes for her…._

…_the light of Truth….the light of Invitation….the light of Amor seeking its reflection in Aphrodite's well…._

…_THE LIGHT OF LOVE…._

She felt that light strengthening her resolve and heart. She stood deliberately and exhaled deeply. She flexed her arms while feeling an almost unbearable power rippling through her muscles. _"QUIT IT!" _She inhaled deeply while taking in the air around them.

Strangely or perhaps not, the flames seemed like spring sunbeams to her as they kissed her skin and passed through her lungs.

She exhaled in a deep burst extinguishing the fiery assault and knocking the figure back. _"You're not killing me or taking Clark! I love him!" _

The figure rose to its full height. If it had teeth, it would've gnashed them angrily. _The bracelet does its work. Already the transformation has taken place!_

"_Transformation?" _Lana wondered.

_In order to be with Kal-El, you need to be like HIM. Like US. _

"_Like you? You're some dead alien ghost! I'm an Earth woman! I'm NOTHING like you!" _she denied. _"WHO ARE YOU?"_

The light being floated closer to her. _Thanks to the bracelet, you are EXACTLY like Kal-El and me! I am JOR-EL, KAL-EL's RIGHTFUL FATHER! Be grateful for the boon you've earned! Be thankful for the GIFT I GIVE YOU! The one your ancestor should have had!_

She stopped cold. Her jaw dropped. _"I…I'm one of you Kryp…"_

_Kryptonians. Yes you are one of us now. The bracelet's work is complete. _Jor-El hissed in defeat. _You have all of Kal-El's abilities now…at least the ones he SHOULD HAVE. You have already used the strength in your lungs. You have seen him use several of his other gifts. In time those will come to you as well._

"_We floated last night at school," _she recalled.

_Yes. You washed away his doubts allowing his true abilities to come forth. I am thankful…. _Jor-El conceded. _Now it is time for you to return. Kal-El approaches..._

_Kal? Clark? _she managed to think before the bright light swept her away once more…..

[Cowache Caves]

Not knowing of Lana's victory over Jor-El, Kyla sulked on a large rock beside where her friend had vanished. Her heart felt heavy at the apparent failure. _Even now I have failed you, Numan! _She sobbed. Her eyes burned with tears.

The cave spirit had incinerated Clark's True Love out of spite….

"How do I tell him? What can I tell him?" She gulped sadly and wept.

The light dazzled her once more flooding the cavern with bright white and colored shades momentarily before subsiding again.

"I'm back!" Lana realized both in relief and shock. She hadn't been sure of Jor-El's trustworthiness.

_Of course you are. I sent you back there. Kal-El is almost there. As he made you both levitate, you can do the same. _

"_I can?" _She eyed the granite ceiling overhead. _"That has to be thirty feet thick!" _She heard the sobbing. "Kyla!" She rushed over to the angel and rubbed her shoulder. "Kyla, I made it back!"

"Lana? LANA!" Kyla grabbed onto the other woman in relief. "I can't believe he didn't kill you! I'm glad you're all right and…." She stepped back and inspected her love's True Companion. "You're different."

"So Jor-El says. He tried to kill me but I ended up like Clark now. That's what your bracelet does. It turns Clark's true love into a Kryptonian like himself. Thank you for the sacrifice," Lana expressed with another hug.

"I was but a caretaker for it. You are Clark's heart and love, Lana," Kyla assured her. She listened to the air and nodded. "My work is done. Take care of Clark and yourself. Be well. Enjoy." With that she vanished into the cave's backdrop.

_She served well. As shall you, Lana Lang, _Jor-El indicated.

"_I'm not your slave! What do you mean serve you?" _Lana queried tersely.

_Stand by Kal-El. Learn to use your talents as befitting an honorable Kryptonian. That is how one serves. _Jor-El pointed at the ceiling.

A hole opened in the ceiling allowing the sunlight and early spring breeze to penetrate the chamber's staleness.

_Flex your legs and concentrate. Have confidence. The rest will take care of itself._

She nodded while settling into a deep squat. She cleared her mind of doubts and distractions. She tensed and then relaxed.

Around her, the energy shimmered. The cave shook for a second.

Then, as a swimmer might propel herself from the swimming pool wall into a lap, she pushed off of the granite floor.

She streaked from the cave cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. Due to her lack of practice, she couldn't stop until well above the clouds. She hovered in the misty canopy. "I can't believe this! WOW!"

_CONCENTRATE! _Jor-El commanded.

But she let herself slip. Her fear over the extreme height smacked her sensibilities hard. Gravity seized her anew.

She plummeted toward the Earth below.

_CONCENTRATE! FORGET YOUR FEAR! _Jor-El emphasized. _The fall will not hurt you! FOCUS!_

She remembered the fiery ordeal. _If can survive that, I can DO THIS! _She recalled how Clark had floated in the tornado to save her. Rather he'd glided on the wind like a feather soft down.

_If he can, so can I! _She breathed deeply and concentrated on simply floating in the air. She spread her arms and legs much as she would've in a swimming pool to slow her descent.

Much to her relief, she slowed her downward path by doing so. After 400 feet, she managed to restore her sense of control. She levitated almost perfectly in place.

_Excellent! _Jor-El cheered. _He searches for you just below…._

She smirked. _Time to give Clark a surprise for a change! _She relaxed her breathing and started herself on a steady descent toward the ground.

Gravity grabbed at her but couldn't manage anything other than a half-hearted tug.

Her confidence soared as she quickly figured out how to control the rate of her descent. Her heart felt like singing.

Oh was Clark going to be surprised…

[Central Cavern—several miles below and three minutes later]

Not knowing what exactly was going on, Clark streaked to a halt in the central cavern. He'd searched the other chambers at super speed and with x-ray vision. He'd pushed several boulders and objects aside with his super strength. His heart beat like a jack hammer in his chest. He panicked fearing the worst for Lana. "LANA! LANA!"

_Calm yourself, Kal-El. The girl is unharmed. She has done well, _Jor-El assured him pointedly.

"_Who are you?" _Clark demanded; his fists clenched tightly and ready to deliver pile driving punishment at the unknown antagonist.

_I am your father! Your REAL FATHER! _Jor-El retorted sharply. _ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY, KAL-EL! _

"Jonathan Kent is my father! Where is she? Where's Lana?" Clark demanded.

_Use your gifts, Kal-El. They will tell you where she is! _Jor-El groused.

"_Or you can just look up, Clark….."_

The farm boy scanned the entire chamber half-expecting a trick. He felt her presence getting stronger and stronger in intensity. "Where are you?"

"_Up here!"_

As his eyes scanned the ceiling, they stopped locked on the hole….

….or rather _who _was floating just below it…..

"Lana?" Clark gaped in shock.

"Hi, Clark." She folded her arms across her chest and grinned. "Some trick, huh?"


	19. Lana's New State

Chapter 19

Clark stared at the scene around himself. He clearly saw the symbols glowing in concert on the granite walls. He felt the powerful psychic presence nearby claiming to be his "true father". He heard the dimly screeching noise still coming from the disk back at the farm.

Still his girlfriend floating at roof level took him aback….

Admittedly he was torn about it. Normally his abilities left others in shock. Watching the meteor freaks, Phelan, Nixon and Pete Ross left him feeling cautious over who to reveal himself to. He had hoped that Lana would have adjusted to his true reality….

…but watching her _like this_ clearly forced the shoe onto the other foot….

"What has he done to you?" he demanded. "Flying?"

"_That's only one thing, Clark," _she replied telekinetically. _"Jor-El says I'm like you now."_

"Like me?" He quirked an eyebrow while feeling a bit of Jonathan's mutant paranoia working over himself. "I don't know where I'm from, Lana!"

"You're from Krypton, Clark. We're both Kryptonians," she informed him. While she would have rather communed mind to mind, the verbal approach would've worked better.

"Kryptonians? And you know this because of the bracelet?" he queried anxiously. "Lana, whoever this is, he could be…."

"Clark, he tried to kill me. I survived _because I love you! _I proved myself worthy in his eyes! Why can't you stop doubting us!" She shook her head. "The bracelet was only the key…" She glimpsed at him and then back toward the farm. Then her eyes returned to him. _"Much as the key and the Ship are for you."_

His eyes went wide. "Key?"

"The octagonal disk, Clark. I hear its noise as well as you can now. You promised honesty with me. We can be honest with each other now." She grinned. "I can feel your doubts, Clark. I'm still me. I'm not the orphan without a family anymore. We can be together!"

"That's great," he declared. His heart soared at the thought. "Wish I could fly too."

"I can feel those doubts inside of you, Clark. Let go of them. Soar with me!" she advised. "They weigh you down!"

He shook his head. "I never knew that I could fly!"

She tsked under her breath. "Because you're holding yourself back." She listened silently as if hearing another voice and nodded. "It's going to take you a while longer. Fine. I have another surprise for you." She smirked almost playfully.

"Lana, I am afraid of heights. Remember?" he reminded her.

"That's silly. Like a fall's going to hurt you?" she disagreed. "Just relax." Her eyes glowed.

"Lana, what? I…." Clark started to ask but felt something weird happening. His mind felt an increasing amount of background noise in the cavern again. Then he stopped discerning anything under his feet at all. She seemed to get closer and closer.

Which she was….

…considering that he rose into the air….

"I'm floating!" he realized.

"Considering you did it to us last night, what's the big deal? Relax, Clark, I've got you," she assured him. She stepped over to him through the air as if walking across a glass panel. "I'm returning the favor. Just relax." Her lips painted Love's brush strokes across his mouth.

"I don't know how…." he started.

"You forgot about your doubts for a night. That's okay…You'll get there," she continued. "We'd better get back. Your folks will be worried."

"That's putting it mildly," he lamented.

"It's going to be okay, Clark. Don't worry," she assured him.

_This isn't over. Both of you will need to return! _Jor-El instructed.

"Return?" Clark puzzled over hearing the voice in his head.

"We both have more questions, Clark. Just relax and I'll have us right there!" She looked up toward the sky and streaked off in that direction.

"LANA!" Clark felt his stomach lurching at the sudden jerk and flight. He looked about himself but everything passed by him too quickly to make out anything. Within seconds he felt himself alighting on something soft and comfortable. He gingerly put his hand down to feel the underlying structure.

He felt relieved that it was his couch.

"I told you it'd be okay, Clark. Just as you did me last night," she declared. While his lack of confidence in her new gifts proved challenging for her to take, she recalled how she'd felt over his abilities. "We need to talk."

He nodded. "We sure do. I feel like the old Lana's gone."

She shrugged. "No more than I did about you. Powers or not, you're still you. I'm still me." She smooched him quickly. "Now we're closer than ever. Let's go and talk with your folks!" She took his hand and guided him down the wooden stairs.

_My folks…This is going to be interesting! _All things considered, while he knew she was still Lana, the girl of his dreams, it would take some adjusting to deal with the new state of affairs….

….even if she was now just like him…


	20. Talk with Martha and Jonathan

Chapter 20 [Inside of the Kent House]

Jonathan sat at the kitchen table; his eyes anxiously darting about the room. Since Clark had taken off almost an hour earlier, he and Martha had worried almost nonstop. He'd concealed the disk once again in a further corner of the barn away from prying eyes. He'd put off calling the Sheriff knowing full well that whatever genie that the key called up was far beyond what a normal law officer could deal with.

Clark's Secret remained at the core of it. He had to protect that at all costs…..

"They'll turn up, Jonathan," Martha reassured him while setting coffees down on the table in front of them both. "It's not like we can call Ethan on this one."

"I know." He ran his hands through his hair allowing them to feather the strands both out of and then back into place. "I wish we knew what's going on with the disk and the Ship."

"It's part of Clark's heritage. We can't hide from it. We can't keep it from him," she clarified.

"Martha! He's here now! It's his destiny to choose!" he argued.

"Jonathan, how long can he keep repressing who he is? Clark's already discovering that whether we want him to or not." She rubbed her forehead and tersely sipped at her coffee.

"So we just let it happen? What do we tell Nell and Gabe? What about the rest of the town?" he demanded.

"I don't…know," she conceded honestly. She looked out the front window and nearly dropped her mug. "Jonathan! Look!" She rushed across the room and threw open the door. "Clark! Lana! We were so worried!"

Lana exchanged anxious looks with Clark before commenting, "It's been some morning. I really could use some coffee if that's okay?"

"Of course. Are you all right?" Martha wondered.

"Things, Mom, well…are different," Clark informed her; his mind still trying to deal with her new state of affairs.

"Different? Son, what happened?" Jonathan queried pointedly. He glanced about the area nervously. "Come inside. We need to talk."

As they entered the farmhouse, Lana assured them, "I'm okay. I survived. And now I can be with Clark." She squeezed her boyfriend's hand for reassurance.

"We're okay with you being his girlfriend, Lana. We were going to talk about his Secret with you…." Martha replied positively. She poured and set out two more mugs for them.

"Uh, Mom…." Clark hedged.

"You mean _our _Secret, Mrs. Kent," Lana disagreed. She fingered the bracelet.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "It's great that you want to share the responsibility of keeping Clark's gifts under wraps, Lana, but…."

"It's no trouble, Mr. Kent. I wish you could've trusted me sooner. And there not just Clark's gifts any more." She streaked out of the room and returned a minute later with a familiar white Talon mug in her hand. "They're mine too."

"Yours?" Martha gasped.

"Lana, what happened?" Jonathan insisted. "Clark took off after you after hearing some noise."

"That would be the Call," Lana deduced. "I didn't hear it until…he changed me."

"_Changed?"_ the farmer demanded. "What do you mean _changed?_" He looked toward Clark. "What does she mean _changed_?"

Clark struggled to find the exact way to relay the news to his folks. "Lana's like me now."

"Like you? How is that, Son? She was born here. You weren't," Jonathan argued.

"Now I might as well have been, Mr. Kent. Kyla explained it to me. The bracelet is intended for Clark's destined partner." Lana held her right hand with the bracelet on it up for them to see. "Last night I was hearing everyone's thoughts and feelings. I thought I was going nuts. Truth was my mind was expanding."

"Expanding?" Martha asked.

"_Kryptonians communicate telepathically like this," _Lana continued before resuming her normal speech. "And that was before what happened in the Caves…."

"Wait. Kyla? Kyla Buckwater? She's dead," Jonathan pressed.

"Her ghost appeared in the Caves and explained the whole thing to me. She also supported me while Jor-El attacked me." Lana shuddered.

"Jor-El?" Martha inquired.

"Lana ran into my birth father's ghost," Clark revealed. "It…he….tried to kill her."

"He _what?_ Lana, Sweetie, are you all right?" Martha demanded.

"Now I'm fine. I stood up to the whole thing." Lana smiled warmly at Clark. "My love and understanding saved me. I proved myself worthy so he completed the process. I can do whatever Clark can do and a few other things besides."

"You have his abilities?" Jonathan inquired anxiously.

"And a few others," Clark added. "She can fly and lift things with her mind. It's kind of cool once you get used to it."

"You do have that gift too. You just need to find out how to use it," Lana pointed out. "You made us float last night, remember?"

"Lana, I…." Clark grimaced.

"Wait a minute." Jonathan put his hands up to digest all of this information. "Clark, you can float?" Seeing his wife smile, he jerked his head back in surprise.

"Clark, I've seen you…sleep float. I got used to it," his mother admitted. "Sorry but it happens when you're dreaming." She motioned with her eyes toward Lana.

"Mom!" Clark blushed scarlet with embarrassment. "Come on!"

"Oh? You dream about me, do you?" Lana supposed with a humorous tone. She giggled while letting him dance for a minute on that string before assuring him. _"It's okay because I dream of you too."_

"_You do?" _ He blinked in surprise.

She shrugged. _"I do. We love each other, Clark. Now we don't have to dream anymore." _She kissed his cheek.

"Kind of like what happened with his heat vision," Jonathan realized. "Did anyone see you two?"

"Just Pete," Clark recounted. "I guess we got lucky."

"You need to be more careful," Jonathan admonished.

"We will be, Mr. Kent," Lana promised earnestly. She glanced at her watch. "Wow! I had no idea what time it was!"

"People have been looking for you. You might want to let them know what's going on. Gabe and Chloe are both scared sick," Jonathan informed her.

"Not to mention Miranda and Lex." Lana shook her head. "I'll have to think of something to say. Unreal."

"I'll just tell them the truth. You were kidnapped. I found out in the woods," Clark declared.

"What? Clark, you can't tell them what happened!" Jonathan protested.

"I'm not saying anything about the Caves or Jor-El. I'm just saying that's what happened. Why not stretch the Truth? Less to have to cover up for later," Clark clarified.

The parents nodded in agreement. "Go with that, Lana."

"Okay. Then we should head over there. I can fly…." Lana offered.

"Let's stick to the ground." Clark grinned. "Race you over there!"

She smirked. "Just try and beat me, _Mr. Kent_! Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" With that, she disappeared in a blur; the breeze from her wake billowing through the room.

"See you later," Clark told them before rushing off in her wake at super speed.

Jonathan and Martha looked out the open front door toward the road. They couldn't see either teen but they didn't expect to be able to. Rather they contemplated how small their farm really was…..

…that they couldn't keep Clark there forever….

…and now Lana was like him….

…and in ways more than one, she was a part of their lives on a deeper and more profound level than before….

While there would be some adjustments, the thought that Clark was no longer alone comforted them…

…and that in itself would make it all worthwhile….


	21. Back at the Talon

Chapter 21[Talon]

Chloe exhaled deeply while wiping down some of the tables and booths around the café. She'd hustled to convey java-infused bliss to the waiting palates therein. Her frenzied cell phone calls punctuated the minute to minute wait between orders as she sought out Lana's location. "Glad that's over."

"You said it," Miranda concurred. "Thanks, Chloe. I wouldn't have survived without you and Mr. Luthor helping me." She sighed deeply. "Any word on Lana?"

"Nobody's seen her. Maybe Lex might know something more?" the reporter supposed. She headed into the back room where the billionaire and Pete unloaded the dish washer. "How's the life where the Other 99 percent live, Lex?"

"He's holding up his end, Chloe. Gotta give him that," Pete complimented in spite of himself.

"Anything to help the operation. Are we through that wave?" Lex wondered.

"The café's pretty empty at the moment. You all should take a break," Miranda informed them.

"That sounds awesome!" Pete expressed enthusiastically. He set the last mug on the drying rack and trudged out of the back room.

"Any word on Clark or Lana?" Lex wondered.

"Nothing yet. I was going to try the Kents in a few minutes. Maybe we should get the police involved?" Chloe supposed.

"Without a permanent sheriff, they won't do much," Miranda disagreed. "I trust Mr. Plaid to be a bloodhound where the Boss is concerned. Still he could use some help."

"I'll get my staff ready after we get a coffee," Lex agreed as they headed toward the front.

[Side Alley]

Lana cleared the distance from the Kent Farm, into town and up to the café within seconds. She marveled at how the world seemed to freeze; how time stood still while she ran at that rate. _Is this what Clark goes through when he runs like this? _She skidded to a stop and nearly took out a couple of garbage cans in the alley. "Wow. I really did it!"

"You did." Clark zipped to a stop in front of her. "It beats driving in traffic."

"So how did you miss the bus if you could do this?" she supposed irreverently.

"Part of the act," he explained. He stared at the door and nodded. "The place is empty except for Lex, Chloe, Pete and Miranda."

"And _how _do you know that?" she queried.

He grinned. "X-Ray vision. You have it too."

"_Oh really?" _She concentrated and swept the entire alley to test his statement. Sure enough she could see the insides of trash cans, the dumpster, the café….

…and even the undercover side of Clark….

She smirked. "That is _so hot."_

"Lana! Please!" He moved out of her line of vision.

"Don't tell me you never tried anything like that with the girls' locker room at school, Clark," she retorted. When he didn't answer, she shrugged. "I thought so. Girl needs to practice." She focused her vision on the café. "This is so great. You're right." She unlocked the back door with her key. "At least I don't need a telescope."

Clark rolled his eyes. _Jor-El, you created a monster. _With that he followed her into the structure. "Lana, just a second. Remember, act normal."

She sighed. _"Clark, it's okay. Now I understand why you did what you had to do." _She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's reassure everyone." She poked her head out. "Sorry about the disappearing act."

"Lana! Wow! Where have you been?" Miranda wondered while nearly tackling her.

"We almost called out the state police," Lex noted.

"Not to mention a few milk cartons! Lana, you know how scared Dad and I have been?" Chloe lectured. "What happened?"

Lana glanced at Clark before turning back to them. "Chloe, the guy drugged me and dragged me out into the woods. I never saw what he looked like. Thankfully Clark found me when he did."

"That's our Clark. Instilled Lana GPS and all," Chloe jabbed.

"Wish it were that easy, Chloe. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Just lucky I guess," Clark retorted half-truthfully.

"As I've told you before, Clark, you're the luckiest guy I know," Lex indicated.

Pete suppressed an eye roll. _Ham it up, Dude. We know about that super speed. You could sweep an entire state in a day if you wanted to. _

"On that note, Boss, care to join us for coffee? You missed a hellish morning," Miranda informed her.

"Miri, sorry about that. Hopefully no other guys climb in my window and sweep me away," Lana apologized.

"Yeah, Clark, I hear Dad's got a bodyguard position," Chloe cracked.

"He's already got it filled, Chloe. No further interviews required," Lana noted with a hug for Clark as emphasis.

Clark grinned while holding her closely against himself. With how the previous few hours' events had teetered on the razor's edge for him personally, he felt grateful as to how things had turned out. _I'm so glad Jor-El didn't kill her. At least now we have everything! Let's hope it stays this great!_


	22. Surprise in the Loft

Conclusion [A Week Later]

If the two teens thought that life had been complicated before, they received a rude shock. Midterms and Mr. Reynolds' ever vigilant eye pressed down on them. Chloe's assignments on the _Torch _occupied time (especially since Clark couldn't just retype the cafeteria menus for credit anymore). Waitressing and chores didn't let up. And then there was the "Kryptonian 101" exercises from Jor-El in the caves.

Around these activities, Clark and Lana had to balance their worlds. They needed to keep certain people in the dark (re: Lex, Chloe and Gabe) while confiding in certain others (re: Byron, Pete and the Kents). Both of Clark's Dads wanted their own way while wanting to push the other aside.

Having the gifts wasn't as much fun as previously advertised…..

[Outer Space]

Needing relief from the hustle-bustle of the mundane existence far below, Lana hovered just outside of the Earth's atmosphere while reflecting on her life. Granted she had only begun the adjustment to her new life. She drilled with Jor-El in the Caves. She worked alongside Clark. Mostly though she worked out by herself.

Over the past week, she'd refined her use of the heat vision and heat vision. The super hearing drove her nuts but she'd work on that. Her telekinetic abilities progressed nicely allowing her to pick up her blazer and set it down in good order.

_Clark…._ She wondered why her boyfriend wasn't further along in his development. How she wished he could get over his fear of heights. How she wanted to truly dance with him among this starry backdrop….

…up there where they could be truly free to be themselves….

_This is OUR true heritage, Clark! We're both of Earth and Krypton! I wish you could share this with me! _ She executed a triple somersault in the vacuum with ease.

_Give Kal-El time, Lana. I must remind myself of that, _Jor-El admonished.

"_I'm trying to measure up myself," _she replied with a bit of anxiousness.

_You are surpassing my expectations. I truly erred in my thinking before. I couldn't be prouder of you if you were a natural Kryptonian. You should work on assisting Kal-El with his growth. Assist him in transcending his fears. Then and only then will he grasp his true heritage, _the father spirit assessed.

"_Thanks, Jor-El. I'll keep trying to improve. Clark just needs to relax," _she declared.

_I shall leave that to you. Thank you, Lana, _Jor-El concluded before going silent.

_He accepts me! _Hearing Jor-El's compliments made her heart sing and dance. She felt even lighter than air…and that was without the zero-g effect going on around herself. She'd do her best not to lose what she'd just gained. _Clark, you really need to learn to relax! _Still, even as she mused that point, she knew exactly why he felt that way. She knew how careful they both needed to be.

Jonathan and Martha had filled her in on Phelan, Nixon and Desiree. He also explained why he remained leery of Lex despite the latter's attempts to help out. They clarified the risks involved in Clark's rescuing Ryan from Sommerholt. They also emphasized Lionel's threat to everything.

_Why can't people leave us alone? We aren't markers for them to use! _She rolled her eyes.

"_That's exactly what they think, Lana," _Clark cut in telepathically. _"That's why we need to be careful. Sorry. I was practicing and heard you. Having fun up there?"_

"_The view is AWESOME, Clark! One day you need to see it!" _she cheered.

"_I'll have to take your word for it. Hey can you come by the Loft in a few minutes? I want you to see something," _he invited.

"_Careful, Mr. Kent, I might think you're up to something," _she teased.

"_It's a surprise but I think you'll like it," _he hinted.

"_I'll be there." _She smirked while feeling the planning going on from down below. She didn't know what he was up to.

But something was underway….

Underway for her benefit….

"_It's going to be okay! He loves us! Jor-El approves! The Kents are great! ENJOY!" _her heart cheered.

_That's definitely the ticket! _She aimed herself for the American heartland and streaked Earthward.

Time to see what her Plaid Knight was up to…

[Kent Barn—Five minutes later]

After a smooth flight and descent, her feet alighted on the Loft's polished wooden boards. She shook her head at the display.

All around, a display more suited to Valentine's Day greeted the eye. White candles burned devotedly. The very Celtic melody they'd danced to on the previous weekend wafted through the rafters. On the desk, two pieces of her favorite chocolate cake awaited their sacrifice on the altar. Two cups of hot coffee steamed the chilly air. Alongside them, a vase of white and red roses enwrapped in babies' breath added the finishing touch.

She dabbed her eyes to collect the happy tears dribbling down her cheeks. It was hard to believe that only a fortnight earlier, she and Clark had only wanted to be friends….that they'd decided to stick to that line and go no farther….

…Funny, _Amor _has a way of ignoring such things….

…Funnier still, Life seemed to have a way of happening when one plans for something else….

_This is what we would've missed! _She sighed deeply and sniffed her blooms contentedly. She chuckled. _"Okay, Clark, you win. You got me. This is some surprise!"_

"_It isn't finished yet. Turn around," _he informed her.

"Okay…now what are you up to?" Her smile grew wider as she saw what he was doing.

Her angel of love rose into view in the pale moonlight; his dark hair rustling in the cool breeze. The light lent a gentle glow to his eyes and raven locks. He would've smiled except that his face labored in concentration to keep his ascent going.

"I told you! I told you!" she cried out happily.

"Pull me…in?" he requested with a labored tone.

"Just try to say no to me on that one," she supposed almost mischievously. She grabbed onto his hands and gently guided him into her orbit…

…into the harbor of her arms for a change.

"Thank you," she expressed.

"You love your surprise?" he queried.

"I _love _it!" she replied enthusiastically. "Dance with me? We can do it down here."

He shook his head. "Not enough. I want this for us." He focused again and made himself float into the air.

She grinned and followed his lead; rising to his newly achieved level. She floated on the gentle Irish rhythms—the fiddles and harps urging them forward.

They wafted around like feather's on that warm breeze. They orbited each other's path; their love dampening doubt and outside distractions. All they knew was each other's eyes…each other's breathing….

…their hearts beat for each other…

And that was all that mattered to them…Friends they'd been….Lovers were they now….Equals they'd be….

…Their floating feet took the first steps down the moonlit road and on that road toward the greater heights that Love achieved….

As all couples dreamed. As Clark and Lana would achieve….

THE END


End file.
